The Beast Within The Prince
by starwater09
Summary: Its been weeks since Thronecoming and every thing has been perfect in Daring Charming life all he needs now is for his new crush Cerise Hood to agree to go out with him but he will soon find out that his script is about to be flipped in a way he never saw comimg! Hope you like it! Did some editing again!
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Within The Prince

Hello my follow Darise shippers I have decide to try my hand in making this fic since I have been a darise shipper since forever after! Although this will be mainly a darise fic it will have as much Dexen as I can remember to write which is good news if you ship them! Also note that until I get to know some of the new characters I will not be writing them in this fic, its purely out of respect because I don't know what they are like just yet. So please enjoy my first eah fic!

Narrators Pov

Female narrator: It was a typically morning at ever after high and all the students were getting ready for a new enchanting day of classes and hanging out with their friends.

Male narrator: Yes all the students are hexcited to start their day but none more then our stories main prince who is getting ready in front of his mirror hoping to look perfectly charming today.

FN: Not that he doesn't every day!

Daring POV

_Its been a few weeks since Thronecoming and so far its still been business as usually. I'm still the most handsome, charming, perfect, and as my name says daring prince in all of ever after high. The only thing that could possible make things better would be if Cerise Hood would finally stop being stubborn already and just go out on a date with me already. I mean two weeks and still nothing Lizzie could not even last 2 hours before she finally caved in! Never less she will with time be to charmed by me to hold out any longer. It also helps that we have been sending more time together planning bookball strategies since we are the best players on the team. Yes its only a matter of time just you wait and see!_

"Are you done looking at yourself yet Daring we have to get going to class soon you know!"

" Hopper you know that I need to spend at least 2 hours picking out the most charming look every day in order to keep up with my perfect charming image. I would not want to disappoint my public with any thing less then royal Prince Daring Charming." Daring says from in front of his mirror checking his hair for may be the hundredth time.

"Its not like any of your so call public are going to think any thing less of you just because you send less time on your look Daring!" "I mean really I can't even think of a single girl in this whole school who isn't already with someone else whom are not already completely charmed by you!"

"Yes Hopper I may have all the girls charmed by me that doesn't mean that I should let myself go! I need to always be charming no matter what after all prince charmings have to be the best!"

"Well you go ahead Mr. Perfect Prince Charming but I'm gonna start walking to class before I'm late see you later."

" Yes later Hopper. Oh and its Mr. Perfect Prince Daring Charming ."

Hopper rolls his eyes at Daring but doesn't say a word as he walks out of their dorm room. As Hopper exists Daring lets out a sigh. Even though Hopper claimed not to be able to think of a single girl that was not already charmed by Daring he could think of one girl Cerise Hood. In fact the reason why he has been taking so long is because he's hoping that when he found her today they could finally go out on a date.

_Oh dearest Cerise of all the girls in school you are the only one who never sigh,swoon or faint at the sight of me. In fact I would be lucky If you cracked a smile ! I don't know what I have to do to get you to finally fall for me but I will not rest until its done!_

Narrators Pov

MN: Lucky for daring soon he will have his wish but not in the way that he hexepected.

FN: Indeed but that will all be revealed later on in this story!

Well thats it for now I will try to make the chapters longer but they will take a while to do.

**please review and tell me if you think that I wrote Daring just right!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Ok I want to thank every one who review and if you have not review yet please do so now ! So let's get on with the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah forgot to say I own nothing and I'm not being payed to write this!**

Narrators POV

MN: Now while Daring is being Daring lets take a look at how Cerise is doing this fine morning.

FN: She certainly pick a charming way to start the day taking a run through the enchanted forest.

Cerise POV

_There is nothing better then running through the enchanted forest with Carmine in the morning to really clear the mind. Its been weeks since Thronecoming and since then things have been very different for me. On the one hand the bookball team has allowed me to be a member which I thought was hexcellent they even let me be a Co-capitan with Daring. And we do work well together but only when I can get Daring to hocus focus on making new plays for the team. Other times though he's to busy flirting with me to be any kind of help. Don't get me wrong I do really like Daring but since he flirts with every girl at Ever After I can never take it seriously._

Cerise was headed back to the school when she heard someone calling her name and she turned around to see Raven Queen standing in the forest waving to her.

"Raven what are you doing here ?"

" I thought you would be here this morning and I wanted to ask you if things had gotten any better between you and Daring? I know that you've been annoyed with him lately." Cerise lets out a sigh. "I guess that means it has not gotten any better?"

" I don't know what to do about him Raven I mean I don't understand why he keeps asking me out when he has his future with Apple or the thousands of other princesses and damsels in the school after him!"

" Well Cerise you are very different from the other girls in the school maybe thats why he wants to date to you."

" Please he's only interested because I keep turning him down if I had already gone out with him he would have moved on to the next girl!"

" Hmmm is that why you have not said yes because you want him to keep asking?" Raven says smirking.  
" Whaaat NO !" Cerise says blushing. " Thats not it at all! I just don't think its a good idea to go on a date with him."

"Well if he's just gonna move on to the next girl then why not just get it over and done with?"

"Well you see the thing about that is..."

**Flashback time**

In the common room Daring and Cerise sitting at a table trying to make a new play for the next bookball game. At least Cerise was trying Daring on the other hand had other things own his mind.

"Ok so then Hunter can throw the book left to Sparrow then I can run down the field here so that... Daring ARE YOU LISTENING AT ALL!" Cerise yelled

"Of course I was listening dear."

"Then what was I just saying Daring?"

"Hmm you were saying that..."

"Hexactly now pay attention Ogre High is suppose to have a really tough bookball team and we need to come up with a good strategy if we are going to win this game!"

"Haha ha you worry to much Cerise! With my natural charming leadership and your speed there is no way we could lose! Now what we should hocus focus on is where we are gonna go on our date."

Cerise shakes her head and signs. "For the last time Daring WE ARE NOT gonna go on a date you ask me every day and every day I say no!"

"Your just playing hard to get! Its very cute when we are out on our date I bet we'll even laugh about."

"Daring no we will not because its not GONNA HAPPEN! And why do you even want to go out with me in the first place?"

"Because I like you and you like me of course!"

"What makes you think that I like you?"

"How could you not everyone does!" "I am after all a Prince Charming!" Daring says while pulling out a mirror and looking at himself.

Cerise just rolls her eyes at him. ''And after we went on this date you'll leave me alone right?"

"Well no we of course will go on many other dates after that".

"Sure we will," Cerise says rolling her eyes at him once again.

"Of course we will and just as I said before we'll laugh about all the times you said no to me on those dates." "Speaking of which what are you doing this Friday?" Daring says while grabbing one of Cerise's hands.

"Trying to come up with a new bookball play because my co-captain will not focus." Cerise says while pulling her hand away from him. She gets up from the table and quickly walks away from Daring. She is half way out of the room before Daring runs in front of her.

"Alright Cerise I'll hocus focus on making some new plays already!"

"Thank godmother!"

"Right especially since it would not be much of a date if you spend the evening thinking about plays instead of thinking about me." Daring wraps his arm around Cerise and walks them back to the table.

**End Flashback**

"Wow so Daring really does want to be with you for more then just one date."

"Yes I was just as surprised by it as you are. "

"But wait a spell if he wants something more then why do you really keep turning him?"

"Well actually its because of my secret. I can't get to close to any guy that way or else my family would be in trouble total fairy fail! And I can't do that to them just because Daring is giving me so attention right now."

Raven shakes her head and sighs. " Well Cerise if you say so but one day your gonna have to let somebody in after all every on hexcepts to have a new red riding hood for the next generation and you can't hide under your hood forever even if you are a rebel."

The two rebels start walking back to the school so they can begin their classes for the day.

Narrators POV

MN: Raven might not realize it now but she has given Cerise a lot to think about.

FN: Yes she has but things are not going be to easy for either of theses girls or their charming princes.

**Alright I made another chapter and it was longer too! please review again and tell me if I wrote them just right! Next time I will try to but in some Dexven unless something Darise inspires me again! Oh and I am open to any suggestions for this fic so don't be afraid to make any you might end up helping if I have writers block!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Alright I thought I would update today since I now have over 300 views, 8 reviews, 7 follows and 3 favs. I want to thank everyone who has done one of those 4 things. This chapter will start focus on Dexter which shouldn't be to hard since I'm not completely happy with Daring right now. Any one who has read or heard about what happens in Kitty's Diary know what I'm talking about! At the same time Darise does have a better chance now so some good news!  
**

Narrators Pov

MN: At ever after there are many princes that don't know what there stories will hold.

FN: Dexter Charming always saw himself as one of those princes until he heard his parents talking about how he might become the next beast.

MN: But he doesn't think that will be him and really neither do I!

Dexter Pov

_Ever since I over heard my parents talking about how they believe that I'm the next beast I've decided to do some research on it. From the basic stuff that I know about the story the beast is suppose to be a spoiled prince who's rude to an old witch and she curse's him into the beast. But the way my parents talked about it doesn't seem to be anything like the story at all._

Dexter had been in the library all afternoon and he could only find the same information over and over again. It was really starting to frustrate him how none of the books seem to be getting him any where. He was just about to give up on finding anything when Cupid walked up to his table excitedly.

"Dex I think I found the right book for you right here!"

"Really! That's great let me see it." Cupid handed the book over to Dexter so that he could take a look at it. Now this book was not like the others at all it was called 'Beast a History of Cures or Just Genetic Traits?'.

"Wow Cupid this might be the one I have start reading it right now." Dex said while excitedly looking through the pages of the book.

"No problem Dex happy to help out my cu... I mean my friends !"

" Ok thanks bye!" Dexter runs out of the library without really hearing what Cupid was saying. So caught up in his new discovery he was not paying attention to anything around him and bumped right into...  
"Raven! Oh my godmother I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Dexter rushes over to were Raven had landed and helps her get up and grabs the things that were dropped onto the floor.

"Here you go again I'm so sorry about this."

" Its ok Dex it looks like you were just hexcited about your new book anyways." Raven says while looking at the books title. " Wait 'Beast a History of Cures or Just Genetic Traits?' Whhy arrre you reading this book Dex dddid you want to become the new Beast?" Raven asks him nervously.

" What no I'm reading it for annn.. class project and I thought this book could help with the project I mean that I'm just reading for class!" Dexter tells Raven while rubbing his neck nervously.

" Oh Good! I mean that your just reading it for a project and not to become the beast! I mean not that you wouldn't make a good beast I meant that you don't seen like the type of person to be the beast. Yea thats what I meant!"

" Well I better go ahead and go read the book you know because I want to get a good grade for the project that this book is for. So yea bye." Dexter runs away from Raven before she can get a chance to say anything else.

Dexter stops at some lockers were Raven can't see him and lets out a breathe that he had been holding since he began speaking to Raven.

_That was close as much as I hate lying especially to Raven I can't let her know that I could end up being the beast until I'm really sure or else she might never go out with me._

Dexter walks into his and Hunters dorm room and sees that he's all alone for the moment so he takes out the book to begin reading it.

**Next part is what is written in the book**

_**Throughout history there have been many princes or heros turned into beasts . While on the surface it would seem like they were just following the story of Beauty and the Beast it would appear that is not the case for all of them though. In many other cases many young princes or heros were not cursed into becoming the beast but rather one day it simply just happen which raises the question on whether or not becoming the beast is a curse or in fact a genetic trait that is in the young man family. From our research we have found that some of the most famous families of heros or princes are in fact simply telling everyone that they have been cursed instead of it being what it really is a genetic trait that could easily happen to any male member of their family. Another shocking fact that we have found in our research is that for the most part the beast within the hero or prince can be triggered because it has finally come into content with its true 'mate' or love if you will and often times it is not whom the hero or prince would even believe to be their true 'mate' or love...**_

_**End of Book part for now**_  
_Wow so all this time the beast could just happen to anyone! But wait a spell it has not happen to me! And I've been around Raven since forever after and I haven't changed into a beast! What if I'm not really suppose to be with Raven then what will I do then!"_

Narrators pov

MN: Now Dexter may think he will become the beast in this story but that is certainly not the case at all.

FN: Yes but his research will come in handy when the new beast does come out until then we'll just have to wait and see how it works out.

**Ok guys end of the chapter I hope you guys paid attention to the book because its going to be very important in this story. Tell me how you liked it and tell me if the Dexven moments were believable in this chapter! Until next time whenever that is!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Happy New Chapter everyone I was going update on New years day but the website was acting weird. So this chapter I have been waiting to do since I decide to make this fic in the first place I always wonder what kind of brothers the charming brothers are and this is going be my take on it. **

**p.s. we are now up to over 850 views hurry!**

Narrators Pov

MN: At ever after it is well known that the Charming brothers are nothing alike.  
FN: But they do have some things in common the need to be a good hero, both are charming in their own way and currently they both are completely smitten with the fairest rebel girls!  
MN: I guess they have more in common then we thought!

Dexter Pov

_I was all set to keep reading my book when Daring sent me a hext to come to his room for an emergency. Little did I know that when I got to his dorm it would be over something as foolish as this. Hmm at less I remembered to bring the book with me so that I can drown out some of his talking._

" Alright brother what do you think of this shirt here you think it would look charming enough on me or this shirt does have a daring flare to it." Daring was holding up two shirts waiting for his brother's opinion not realizing that his brother was only half listening to him.

"Dexter... Dexter...DEXTER CHARMING!" Daring was yelling at this point completely frustrated that his brother was not giving his full attention to Daring's so called emergency.

Dexter finally looks up from his book. "Daring everything you have is perfectly charming I don't even understand why I'm even here you never had any trouble picking something to wear!" Dexter was about to go back to reading his book when Daring grabbed it from his hand and tossed it on his bed.

"I asked you to be here brother because you are the only one that can help me with my problem so hocus focus already!"

Hearing this caught Dexter's attention right away mostly because his brother almost never admits to needing help to anyone. At least not in a direct way its usually coded an a way that only Dexter could understand since he was Daring's brother. "Why am I the only one who can help you with this?" Dexter asked

"Because you also have the same problem of course!" Daring explained but Dexter was still confused as to what Daring was talking about.  
"Ok what are you talking about Daring?" All this talking was not clearing up anything for Dexter at all.

Daring sign and shook his head at his brother. "The problem that we both share that for some reason you seem to not understand is that we both want to date a rebel girl but have not found a way to accomplish it. More so you then me since I don't run away every time I see Cerise like you do with Raven!"

"Whaaat dooo you meean I don't..." Dexter started stuttering looking at his brother in shock for figuring out his feelings for Raven.

"Save it Brother I have known about your feelings since forever after you can't hide it from me!" Daring said shaking his head at Dexter while picking up two new shirts to look at.

"Ok how did you figure it out I never told any one!" Dexter is now nervous that the whole school might have known this whole time which could mean Raven knew and never said anything!

"I'm your brother Dexter we may not see eye to eye on every thing but I like to think we at least understand each other better then most would. And no the whole school doesn't know about it so stop worrying that Raven knew and never said anything!" Daring was good it was like he could read his thoughts!

"Ok so how can I help you with Cerise again since as you've said I have my own problem with Raven?" Dexter was still shocked that Daring was asking for help when he himself said he always runs away from Raven. _I really need to stop doing that before it gets too old!_

"Well here is how I see it you get along better with the rebels then I do so I figured that you could have some insight on helping me get Cerise to finally go out with me!" Daring explained hoping to finally get some answers out of his brother.

Dexter started thinking about all the things he knew about Cerise._ Hmm she's quiet mostly keeps to herself, always has her hood up for some reason ,but she's also a good athlete and a good friend , very kind to others, she is pretty but not my type in fact she does seem to be the kind of person any guy would like but she doesn't seem like the type to let people in. In fact with her limited friends it could be possible that if she wants to be close to some one she would! Which could be bad news for Daring if she just doesn't see him an a dating way.I better warn HIM!_

" Well Daring did you ever think that maybe Cerise doesn't like you like all the other girls do?" Dexter was testing to see how his brother would react before he out right just said it,with Daring you never know how he would take a possible rejection.

Daring just chuckled " Don't be silly brother of course she likes me why would she not!"

"Well Daring its just that I notice that while Cerise tends to get along with everyone she only has a few close friends. Which could mean that if she really wanted to date you she would have already."

Daring just laugh at his brother's statement like it was the most silliest thing he ever heard. " Dexter she's just playing hard to get right now but in time I already know she will date me."

"How can you be so sure?" Dexter asked still not believing how much Daring could just over look what he had told him.

"I just know brother! Can't explain it but I do!"

Dexter signed sometimes his brother could be more stubborn then he could take but now it was time to pull out the big guns so to speak. "Ok Daring but what if Cerise..." Dexter paused not sure if he could really tell his brother this.

"What if Cerise what Dexter?" Daring asked tapping his foot impatiently waiting for his brother to continue his sentence.

"Well Daring what if Cerise.. you know likes someone else?" Dexter nervously says to his brother waiting to see what he would do. But when he finally gained the courage to look at his brother he gasped in shook from what he saw. His brother's eyes went from blue to a bright crimson red his nose was flaring and he was shaking from head to toe.

"What do you mean Cerise likes someone else?" Daring growled out thats right growled! While stepping closer to his brother looking into his eyes to get some answers. "Who is He Dexter tell me right now !" Daring barked out.

Dexter for the first time ever after was both completely scared and confused by his brother's sudden behavior change. He had a feeling that Daring would not like his statement but he didn't think his brother would act so violently so... _Beastly_! Dexter knew he had to calm his brother down right away before he ended up hurting some poor male student.

"There is no one Daring really ! I was just guessing in fact I bet Cerise doesn't even like another guy at this school!" Dexter nervously waits to see if what he said calmed Daring down at all and was relieved to see that it had worked!

"Oh Ok well I'm gonna get ready to go met Cerise at the common room to think up more bookball game strategies you may go now brother." Daring turned away from his brother completely calm it was like his outburst never took place to begin with.

"Wait what about what just happen to you?" Dexter was completely confused on how his brother could go from beastly to charming at the drop of a hat.

"What are you talking about nothing happen to me?" Now Daring was confused "You mean you don't remember it?" "Remember what brother?" Dexter just shook his head and started walking out the door. " Wait Dexter your book!" Daring throw the book back at Dexter on his way out the door.

_What just happen in there its like Daring went from being one person to the next without even knowing it! Hmm maybe the book can help me out with this._

Book time

_**What our research has also shown is that while the beast is mostly dormant inside the hero or prince it does have some triggers that happen before the hero has completely turned into the beast for example the beast within the hero is very protective of his future mate and if they for any reason feel threaten of losing their mate for any and all reason they begin to shake uncontrollable, have a change in eye color , and a beastly voice change completely different from their own. But the most shocking thing we have found is that when the hero has calmed down they usually have little to no memory of what happened to them. **_

Book ends

_Oh my godmother Daring's going be the beast and Cerise is his beauty! How am I gonna tell him he doesn't even remember acting beastly!_

Dexter starts walking back to his dorm room trying to think of a way to help his brother without him freaking out on him again.

Narrators Pov

MN: Well now Dexter has a lot to deal with but I bet he's happier knowing that he could be with Raven since he is not the beast!

FN: Now just because he is not the beast it doesn't mean he is not going to be dealing with a lot.

**a/n Well folks thats the end of this chapter please review and make suggestions oh and let me know if the charming brothers act just right in this story as well charming brothers! Until next time hang in there and ship darise and dexven!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hello every one chapter 4 was so great wasn't it ! In fact it was so great I had no idea how I was going to make this chapter but then during work an idea came to me! Actually I had two ideas and it was really hard to pick which way I should take this story. hmm I hope I picked the right one! **

I don't own ever after high if I did this story would happen there!

Narrators Pov

MN: Its been a few days since Dexter made his new discovery about his brother and so far he has not found a way to inform Daring of his soon to be beastly transformation.

FN: How does one go about telling Daring news he is sure not to believe himself?

MN: Simple you ask for a Queen's help on the matter!

Dexter Pov

_Its been a few days and I really think I should tell Daring whats about to happen to him but of all the things our family was so sure of was that Daring was going be Apple's prince charming. While I had my doubts since even before legacy day that it was true and even more so since we all found out that the story book of legends was a fake . Hmm maybe I should ask Raven for help on this one she does seem to know how to help others._

Dexter was running all over the school campus looking for Raven when he finally found her in the common room speaking with Maddie. " Raven hi can I talk to you for a second its really important !" Raven turns away from Maddie to see Dexter running up to her table completely out of breathe.

"Sure Dex what can I help you with?" Raven tells him as he makes it to the table and sits down only to pause because he just realize that Maddie was with Raven at the table also. "Ah Maddie do you mind if I just talk to Raven alone about this its kind of private?"

"Oh Dexter I already know why you're here no need to be a worry furry !" Maddie says as she sips on some tea that she just took out from her hat. "Really?! How do you already know?" Dexter of course is shocked because he knew that he hadn't spoken to any one about Daring turning into the beast. Maddie just giggle at Dexter's shocked face as Raven look on in confusion not at all having a clue as to what was going on. " I have already heard from the narrators the tale of the beastly prince and the feisty wolf! But I have to leave any way soon or else the tea will run away with the kitty! bye." Maddie gets up from the table and walks away leaving both Raven and Dexter confused as to how to even begin to understand what Maddie just told them.

"Sorry about that Dexter for some reason Maddie thinks there are these narrators that talk about what we are doing at EAH and that there are even other stories were people write about what kind of story they think we should have." Raven explain to Dexter hoping that it would clear things up if only she know that it just made him even more confuse but he choose to forget about Maddie and her talk of narrators so that he could get down to business.

"Thats ok Raven it was interesting to say the least but what I really need to talk to you about is something very important that you can't tell any one ever. " Dexter looks into Raven's eyes with a very serious and determined look in his eyes that is almost rarely seen and Raven knew this had to be serious if Dexter was acting this way.

"Ok Dex I promise not to tell any one now whats wrong?" Dexter took a deep breathe and began to explain first with the reason why he had picked up his book about the beast being because his parents had thought that was gonna be him going on to explaining how the beast stories have a lot more to do with family genes then being cursed and finally telling her that he now believed that Daring was going to become a beast.

"Wait a spell Dexter, how can Daring be the beast every fairy tale at ever after knows that Daring is Apple's prince charming since we were only little chapters!" Raven was shock at the very idea that out of all the princes that could become the beast it would be Daring of all people.

"I know what you mean Raven but its true! If I had not seen Daring go from calm and collected to violent and beastly I would not have believed it myself." Dexter was in fact still shocked at how violent his brother could get over an idea that may or may not be true.

"Wait when did Daring act all violent and beastly with you?" Raven asked now worrying that Dexter might have gotten hurt by his brother.

" A few days ago Daring was asking for help on how to get this girl to go out with him.." Dexter began to explain. "Oh you mean Cerise?" "How did you know ?" "Well Cerise has told me about how Daring has been trying to get her to go on dates with him lately." "Oh! Well any way I thought since Cerise has never said yes it could be because she likes someone else and well Daring did not like my theory at all." "WHAT?!" "Yea Daring started shaking and his eyes turned red and an a beastly voice he demanded that I told him who it was that Cerise liked instead of him." What did you do Dexter?" " I just told him that I was just guessing and that Cerise might not even like anyone at the school right now and luckly it calmed him down but he doesn't even remember acting beastly in the first place." Raven was shocked at what she just heard but there was still something that did not make any sense to her.

"There is still something I don't understand Dexter why is the thought of Cerise liking some else causing Daring to act this way?"

" Well Raven the truth is because Cerise is the beauty to Daring's beast according to the book if the beast feels that there is a threat of any kind that would take his mate away then he will act violently towards the threat; and for Daring another male rival would fit that threat perfectly."

" Wow just Wow Dexter what are you gonna do how are you gonna tell Daring?" Raven asked as she was processing every thing Dexter told her.

" Thats what I came to ask you Raven because I have no idea how to even begin to tell Daring all of this!" Dexter tells Raven looking at her with hopeful eyes thinking that maybe she had some kind of idea.

"Well you did say that according to the book until Daring turns into the beast fully he will most likely never remember doing anything beastly and also knowing your brother he would never even believe us if we just told him our selfs I think the best thing we can do is try to wait it out and be there to calm him down when it does happen."

Dexter thought about what Raven said and it did make the most sense she was right Daring would never believe he could be the beast until he actually became the beast so all they could do was wait it out until it happened.

"You're right Raven thats what I'll do your the best!" Dexter exclaim while pulling Raven into a hug without even thinking about it. "No problem Dexter." Raven says back as she returns the hug hoping to hold on as long as she could.

Narrators Pov

MN: Well this is good at least now there is a plan on how to handle this !

FN: Yes but sometimes plans don't always go the way you wanted it too.

MN: What do you mean?

FN: You'll see next chapter!

**a/n Well here we are again one more chapter closer to... well you'll see next time won't you!**  
**I would just like to think everyone that follows, favorites,reviews or justs views this story you keep me strong. And as always hang on and ship Darise and Dexven until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Yes another chapter in less then 72 hours wow. Well this is were the story can either get more interesting or not. Oh and to answer Gravespawn on whether or not I will do Apple bashing in this story I will let you all know now that as a whole I find Apple White annoying and thats as bad as I will most likely write her. Now I have read stories were there is Apple bashing and have no problem with them and I read were there is not any Apple bashing I personal am fine either way because I can understand why some people like her and others don't but to warn any one else that is looking for Apple bashing you will not find it here sorry. On with the story!**

**Again I own nothing but it would be great if I did!**

Narrators Pov

MN: Its finally time the day is here!

FN: You can't tell the reader about that right now they have to read about it!

MN: I can't tell them about the big game between EAH &amp; OGRE HIGH!

FN: Oh I thought you were gonna tell them...

Cerise Pov

_Its finally time for the big game and I'm so hexcited we have been training for this for weeks coming up with new plays I really hope we win. Of course Daring being Daring is not worried at all he is so sure that we are going to win. I wish I could be that confident but then again no one could ever be more confident then Daring! Although he has been acting strange around me lately on top of asking me on a date like every day he seems to be pulling me away from other boys every time one even comes anywhere near me,hmm maybe I'm just seeing things? Or I could try talking to Raven about it!_

Raven and Cerise were in Cerise's dorm room as Cerise was preparing for the big game and since Cedar was already heading down to the stands with some friends of hers Cerise saw this as the perfect time to bring up her new concerns about Daring while they had some free time to talk.

"I'm telling you Raven its like for some strange reason on top of Daring always asking me out he has gotten possessive on top of it too!" Cerise was pacing around the room trying to wrap her mind on what was going on with Daring while trying to convince Raven that she should be worried about it.  
"Cerise I'm sure its nothing." Raven says while nervously rubbing her arm. "I'm sure he is just trying to get closer to you so that you'll finally say yes."

"But that does not hexplain why he keeps pulling me away when other boys are just walking passed me!" Cerise said not at all completely agreeing with Raven's theory what so ever. " In fact today when other students were just trying to wish me luck on today's game every time a boy would come near me to wish me luck Daring would always show up out of no where pulling me away but when a girl would do the same thing Daring was never around."

" You know Daring, he's ahh... probably just wants to get some more attention!, cause you know he lives for it!" Raven really hoped that Cerise would just drop it she really didn't know how much longer she could take having to keep Daring's soon to be transformation a secret from Cerise but she promised Dexter that she would not say any thing to any one even Cerise.

**flashback time!**

When Dexter and Raven finally pulled away from their hug Raven got an idea that she thought would be a big help to their problem. " Dexter why don't we go talk to Cerise about this we may not be able to convince Daring but we should still at least tell Cerise about it who knows she might be able to help us out!"

"I don't think it would be a good idea Raven, if Cerise starts acting different around Daring then he might think some things up and who knows what he will do!" Dexter explained . "Besides what if Cerise starts to avoid him and Daring thinks its because she is seeing someone and goes all beast on some guy because of it! So for now lets not tell her or anyone else about it."

"Alright Dexter if you say so."

**flashback end**

"So Raven how do you hexplain that too!" Cerise looks at Raven not realizing that she had spaced out for a few seconds.

" I'm sorry what did you say again?" Raven ask nervously hoping Cerise didn't ask why she had spaced out earlier.

" I was saying Raven that besides Daring new found possessiveness over me he seems to have change athletically also!" Cerise explained.

" Wait how has he changed athletically?" Raven now surprised because she had no idea that would also happen to Daring.

" Well during track practice we were all running and you know how I'm always in the lead now that I'm not afraid to show every one how fast I am well during the race I was still in the lead but Daring was really close behind me!"

" I don't get it Cerise, Daring is always right behind you?" Seeing how Raven was confused Cerise decided to further explain.

" I don't mean that he was just 2 feet behind like he normally is I mean that he was just 2 paces behind me! Half the time I thought he was gonna run passed me!"

" So Daring is getting faster too, hmm must be because of the beast!" Raven whispers to herself."What was that Raven?" " Ah nothing I just said Daring must have been doing a lot of training!" Raven says in a panicked voice.

" But it sounded like you said.." "Would you look at the time the game starts in ten minutes we better get down their now Cerise!" Raven says interrupting Cerise and pushing them out the dorm before Cerise can ask any more questions.

Narrators Pov

MN: The game is going well so far EAH is only down by one point and if the team can successfully finish this last play then they will win the game.

FN: But they better watch out Ogre High is up to something most unfairest!

Daring Pov

_This was it we make this play and we win the game! Not that I have any doubts that we would win in the first place. Hey when we win maybe Cerise will be so happy that she will finally agree to go out with me._

"Ok everyone lets wrap this game up and win this you all know what to do!" Daring tells his team confidently as everyone gets into their places.

Every thing was going so well Cerise had the ball and was running to the goal post just about to win the game when all of a sudden out of no where two players from the other team came and tackle Cerise down hard. At first every one thought Cerise would have just gotten back up and start running again like last time but when they got a closer look everyone just saw her on the ground not moving.

" Is she ok ,!" "She's not moving!" This could be heard all over the stands as the students looked on from their sits worried that Cerise was really hurt. But then their attention soon moves from Cerise to Daring who after taking a look at Cerise lets out a beastly yell and then changes into a beast. Before anyone could do anything Daring now as the beast runs up to the two players that tackled Cerise and starts to violently attack the two players while everyone watched on.

Dexter already knowing that Daring was the beast snaps out of being shock and follows after Daring to try and calm him down. Raven moves from the stands and runs to Cerise to check to see if she was ok. Upon reaching Cerise Raven begins to try to wake her. "Cerise! Get up you need to get up!" Finally after a while Cerise finally wakes back up. "Oh thank godmother your ok Cerise." Raven says hugging Cerise.  
"Raven what happen?" Cerise asks confused wondering what Raven was doing on the field.

"You were tackle by two ogre players and got knocked out and then Daring..." "Daring? What happen to Daring?" "He got angry and turned into a beast and is now attacking the two players that tackled you!" Cerise gasped in shock and turns to look for Daring and sure enough Daring as the beast was attacking the two players while Dexter was shouting at Daring trying to calm him down. "We need to get over there and help Dexter before Daring really hurts someone !" Raven says as Cerise nods in agreement and they both begin running down the field towards them.

"Daring please calm down! You don't know what your doing!" Dexter tried shouting at Daring but he might as well have been yelling at a wall because Daring was not listening. He was about to give up when he noticed Raven and Cerise running up to them. "Cerise your awake good maybe you can get Daring to calm down!"

"Me why me?" Cerise asked looking at Dexter and Raven confused because they seem to not be as surprised by what was happening to Daring at all.

"Because Cerise your the reason he turned into the beast maybe if he sees that you are ok then he will calm down!" Dexter explains hoping that this plan would work.

"Ok its worth a shot." Cerise takes a deep breathe and starts walking up to Daring. "Daring its Cerise you need to stop now!" Daring while in the middle of attacking a player stops at the sound of Cerise's voice and turns to look in her direction. "Ceerise?" "Yes Daring its me I'm ok you can stop all this now!" Daring moves away from the two players to Cerise and grabs a hold of her face to get a good look at her. Once Daring sees that it really was Cerise and that she was for the most part ok he finally calms down enough to change back into a prince.

"I'm so glad your ok." Daring tells Cerise as he pulls her into a hug. "I'm glad your ok too Daring but what happen to you why did you become a beast?" Cerise asked completely confused to what was going on.

"I I channgged into a beast?" Daring asked also confused when he finally remembers that he did in fact just turned into a beast.

" I can hexplain that Daring but first we should probably get out of here since you know we're all in front of the school and everyone is recoding this on their mirror pads and phones." Dexter tells the couple bringing their attention back to the stands were everyone was indeed recoding what was happening at the moment.

" Right then we better go now." Daring says while pulling Cerise close to him and walking away with his brother and Raven while everyone in the stands look on in shock at them.

Narrators Pov

MN: My godmother! What an unhexpected way to end the game!

FN: I know it will certainly be the talk of the school the next day!  
MN: Whats gonna happen now?

FN: Guess we will have to wait and see next chapter!

**a/n And there it is booom Daring turned into the beast in front of everyone! How could this happen? Oh wait because this is how I decided it would happen ! Whats next ? hmm guess you'll have to wait and see please review and as always hang in there and ship Darise and Dexven see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Alright I think its finally time for a new chapter to be added but wow how do I follow up with what happen last chapter I mean Daring changed into the beast in front of everyone ! hmm Oh well this chapter will just have to do the show must go on!**

**Narrators pov**

MN: Well last chapter was certainly shocking for both Daring and Cerise !

FN: Not just them but all of EAH were so shocked that I think they are all still sitting in the stands!

MN: Yes they are which should give Dexter some time to explain to Daring what is going on.

**Normal pov**

Raven, Cerise, and Daring were all sitting inside Dexter's dorm waiting for Dexter to find 'Beast a History of Cures or Genetic Traits?' because he felt that the book would explain things a lot better then he could to them. Also the book might help with explaining anything else that could happen to Daring in the future.

" Ok guys here it is this book should help explain what happen and what we might have to deal with in the future!" Dexter exclaimed as he approached the three sitting on his bed. " I already explained this to Raven so Daring here you and Cerise read this and every thing should become clear after that."

Daring just look at the book and tossed it aside "Just tell me the details Dexter I don't really have the patients to focus on this right now!" Daring said while pacing back and forth "I mean I just don't understand one minute I'm my normal charming self and then the next minute I become a beast! Granted I'm back to my charming self now but this shouldn't have happen in the first place !"

"Thats why I gave you the book Daring because it has the answers you need !" Dexter yelled back at his brother. "And as far as I know turning into the beast could have happen to either you or me it just so happens that your the one that got lucky with that!"

"Lucky...LUCKY you call turning into a beast lucky whats so lucky about it?" Daring shouted.

At this point Raven and Cerise decided to calm the brothers down before a fight broke out between them and knowing that Daring could turn into the beast they were determined not to let that take place at all.

"Ok guys lets just all calm down now its been a stressful and confusing day so we are all on edge right now but it needs to stop!" Raven speaks up while stepping in between the two brothers hoping her words were getting to them.

"Raven is right you guys we should try to stay as calm as we can right now." Cerise added "Now Dexter Daring and I will read ..." "BUT?" Daring tries to interrupt Cerise but she just glares at him to keep quiet. "As I was saying we will read it at another time but because its getting late just tell us the basics now ."

"Fine Cerise thats sounds fair enough so here is what I have so far..." Dexter then spends the next half hour explaining to Daring and Cerise everything he knew from the fact that the beast within Daring was because of a genetic trait to Cerise being Daring beauty and the reason for his full transformation. Daring and Cerise listen on quietly but were both still very confused as to what to do with this new information.

"But brother if I am the beast then why did I not stay a beast when it happen I mean how can I change back and forth?" That was a good question that Dexter himself did not get to in the book but he did have a good enough theory on why his brother could go back and forth between beast and prince.

"I don't know if this is completely true but my best bet is that because your beast has to do with traits and since its not a curse then it can't be broken." Dexter guess but until they read deeper into the book it would only be a theory.

" Well we will just have to look it up another day then its getting late and Raven and I should get to the girls dorms before we get into trouble." The girls quickly said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

On the way to their dorms Raven decided to ask Cerise how she felt about all this since for the most of their walk she had been quiet. "So Cerise how do you fell about all this you didn't really say anything? "

Cerise just sigh "I don't really know what to think right now Raven I feel happy knowing that Daring is my mate but at the same time I feel sad because I caused it to happen and also scared at how everyone else will act once they find out whats going on." Cerise and Raven continue walking when all of a sudden Cerise felt her phone vibrate she stopped to look at the new hext she had gotten. ' Cerise your father has told me what happen at the bookball game we want you to meet us in the enchanted forest at lunch tomorrow to talk.'

"What was the hext about Cerise?" Cerise just shook her head and sighed "My mom and Dad wants me to meet them in the enchanted forest tomorrow at lunch time." " Is it bad?" "Knowing my parents they probably just want to make sure that I'm ok but they might ask about Daring too and I don't know how I'm going to explain that to them."

" You just have to tell them the truth it might be hard to hear but its better that they hear this sooner rather then later."

"Your right Raven besides now that I know for sure that Daring and I will be together at some point I should talk to my parents about telling him our secret while I have the chance." The girls finally made it to the girls dorm rooms and went their separate ways for the night.

**Narrators Pov**

MN: Tomorrow is a new day and will be just as big as today.

FN: Yes especially since the talk of the school won't be about the lost game but about Daring the beast.

MN: Wait they lost the game too!

FN: Well Daring did violently attacked two players!

**The next day**

While every one had eventually gotten over their shock and had left the stands the school was still a buzz talking about Daring turning into the beast and why they think it happen everyone coming up with their own wild theories since they were all too afraid to go and ask Daring themselves. But by the afternoon their patients were running thin and every one wanted to be the first to get the real story which was why the large crowd of students were now surrounding Raven, Dexter, and Cerise in the hallway trying to get some answers out of them.

" Come on you guys it would be just right to give us the answers now so that we could move on." Blondie explained to them but everyone knew that she would never move on from this subject especially if she ever found out all the details.

"Sorry Blondie but we are not talking about my brother!" Dexter spoke up for the group since he could tell that both Raven and Cerise would not be up to speaking at the moment and if he was being completely honest with himself he was not very comfortable either.

"Just one interview and we will go away!" another student shouted out "No way! Now leave us alone already." "Not until we get some answers!" The crowd was really closing in on them but before they could harass Raven, Dexter,and Cerise any further a loud growl was heard across the hallway.

"Hey they said leave them alone so GO AWAY!" Daring approaching the crowd yelled out his eyes once again crimson glaring at the crowd of students.

"OH NO Daring is going to attack and kill us all run!" The students started running away hoping not to be Daring's next victims forgetting for now about the answers they were looking for.

Once the last student had hurried away Daring turned to look at his friends. "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine Daring thanks for helping us out they just would not take no for an answer." Dexter once again spoke up the others nodding behind him.

"Well since we know that they are afraid of me right now you should be safe from them hounding you guys with questions."

"But eventually they could get over that so are we going to give them some thing soon so that things can hopefully calm down?" Cerise asked because as much as she knew how important it was to keep secrets this one everyone already knew about so it would be a lot harder.

"How about we talk about it over lunch Cerise?" Daring says grabbing a hold of her hand. "We can have a picnic in the enchanted forest just the two of us?" Daring asks with hopeful eyes as he stares into Cerise's . But Cerise just shakes her head sadly at him. "Sorry Daring I can't today I ah.. already have plans."

"Plans? Plans with who?" Daring asks while trying not to be upset although everyone could tell that just the opposite was happening.

"Just a meeting with someone... listen I have to go I promise we will talk I just can't right now." Cerise sadly turns away from Daring and with a quick goodbye to Dexter and Raven walks back towards the doors leading to outside the school.

"I wonder were she's going ?" Dexter says after a few moments had passed since Cerise left.

" I'm sure where ever she's going is important and when she's ready she will tell us." Raven adds in nervously hoping they didn't notice. But Daring wasn't paying attention to what his brother or Raven were saying he could not get his mind around why Cerise would not tell him where she was going.

_You would think that after finding out we are each others mates she could finally tell me whats going on but no!_

"Listen you guys I'm gonna head back to my dorm you know lay low for a while. " Daring says calmly looking at his brother and Raven.

"Are you sure Daring we could all go out and get some lunch together." Dexter hoping to get his brother's mind off of Cerise offers but Daring just shakes his head.

"No I'm just gonna hang back but you guys go ahead." Daring turns and starts walking away before anyone else can speak again.

**Daring Pov**

_That was close I better move fast if I want to follow after Cerise and see who it is that she had to meet up with so badly that she couldn't even tell me! I swear if its another boy he is soo DEAD!_

Daring finally made it outside and was following Cerise's scent which yes surprised him that he could do that but he quickly chalked it up to something to do with his beast which he was now grateful for since it made following after Cerise a lot easier. The scent finally stopped and he looked around for Cerise and found her with who he could only guess was her mother.

_She went to meet her mom? She could have told me that then I wouldn't have had to follow her like some jealous boyfriend!_

Daring was about to turn away and leave when he picked up another scent that was not Cerise's or her mother's. He looked around when his eye finally found Mr. Badwolf hiding in the bushes behind Cerise and it looked like he was about to pounce on her and her mother.

**Cerise Pov**

_I felt really bad not being able to tell Daring the truth that I was only going to meet up with my parents but he doesn't know my families secret and I need to talk to them about it first before I even begin to think about explaining it to him. I just have to wait for my dad to get here but knowing him he will probably try to surprise us._

**Normal pov**

Just before Badwolf could jump out and surprise his wife and daughter he himself was pounced on by Daring who was once again in beast mode foolishly thinking that he was protecting his mate and her mother. Daring and Badwolf wrestled around each other for a bit but eventually Badwolf had Daring pinned down under him of course angry at being attack out of no where.

"What do you think your doing BOY?!" Badwolf yells out to the struggling prince beneath him.

"I'm stopping you from hurting them!" Daring yells as much as he can while pinned down on the ground.

"Stop this Dad, Daring is just being protective because he's my mate let him go!" Cerise in a panic yells without thinking.

"Mate ! What do you mean he's your Mate?" Badwolf forgetting about Daring turns with a glare to stare down at Cerise.

"Dad! What do you mean he's your Dad?" Daring also getting up with wide eyes looking at Cerise in confusion.

"Ah.. I can explain?" Cerise says nervously looking back and forth between her father and Daring.

**Narrators Pov**

MN: Well now Cerise is in a real jam now! I wonder whats gonna happen next.

FN: Guess we will have to wait next chapter!

**A/n Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff and thats why its called a cliff hanger! thats right another cliff hanger what are you gonna do about it kill me! then you won't get anymore chapters! so I guess you can't . I would like to make a note now that the theory that Dexter came up with is how Daring's beast tranformations will go from now on because I wanted Daring to be like how Badwolf can go from man to wolf and not like Hopper who will most likely stop being able to turn into a frog when he does complete his story. I just like the idea of beast Daring to much to give it up! anyways review and ship Darise and Dexven see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ok well I think its time for another new chapter since I seem to have a reviewer (not gonna name them) who keeps begging me to make another chapter also note that I will be trying to do better on my editing so yea chapters might not come out as quickly as before! on with the show.**

**I still own nothing**

Narrators pov

MN: You know meeting your friends parents is never an easy task.

FN: Neither is meeting the parents of someone that you are with or are at least planning to be with.

MN: But attacking one of the parents brings it to a new level, especially if you had no idea that you were even attacking that person's parent!

Cerise pov

_Oh no this wasn't suppose to happen like this! How am I going to explain this to my parents and Daring what is he even doing here I told him I would talk to him later! Great just Great._

"Well Cerise do you plan on telling your mother and I WHATS GOING ON?" Badwolf questions while glaring down at his daughter waiting for her to speak up.

"Well the thing about that is..."Cerise nervously began only to get interrupted by Daring .

" What is talking about Cerise 'your mother and I' its not like he's your father is he?"

"Well Daring the thing is he aah is my dad," Cerise finally manages to say to Daring completely shocking him in the process.

"Whaa ,How, When ?" Daring was completely baffled not at all knowing how to deal with any of this of all the things he had to deal with this week alone he could have never pictured that he would be finding out that his mate was the daughter of not only the little red riding hood but also the big bad wolf! All this confusion was making his head spin. "I think I need to lay down for a second."

" Ok I understand this is a lot to take in so just sit down here..." Cerise again was interrupted this time by the sound of Daring fainting onto the ground. "Or you could just lay down right there."

"Well while this sleeping ah I guess you can say beast prince? Is resting Cerise you still have to explain to your father and I what is going on ?" Red puts in.

"Well you guys it all started with the bookball game..." Cerise then takes the next few minutes explaining to her parents everything she knew so far about Daring's transformation and her being his beauty as best as she could. "And I was going to tell you guys today about it since now I won't be able to keep our secret from Daring when...while you saw what he did." Cerise finished explaining to her parents. "Well what do you guys think?" she asked nervously.

"This is so wonderful Cerise! Not only did you find your true mate but he is also a Charming you'll be sure to have the most magically fairy tale ending together." Red was of course happy for her daughter she would never admit it but she had always been afraid that because of her and her husbands decision to be together would cause Cerise to never be able to find someone for herself but she did.

" How is this wonderful Red this is a huge problem we have now! Whats going to happen to us to Cerise when everyone finds out about this not to mention that this is the same prince charming that everyone believed would be with Apple White ! Do you think that King Charming is going to be pleased with the idea of having the next red riding hood as his daughter in law and not the next Snow White? And what about our families secret it will most likely cause a panic if word gets out and who knows what will happen then!" as worried as Badwolf was for his family he was more worried for Cerise this world was cruel and even though there were acts of rebellion now did not mean there would not be problems for Cerise in the future because people would not except her being a half bred.

"I know its a big risk Baddy but Cerise wouldn't be Daring's mate if it wasn't suppose to happen! We just have to hope for the best and let Cerise and Daring figure out what they are going to do now no matter how much it may worry us this is Cerise's chance to be happy with someone we can't take that away from her."

Badwolf stopped pacing and looked towards his wife and daughter for years he had been protecting his family and now he felt helpless something he never thought would happen all because of some prince. Why him why not some other hero or commoner why did it have to be Daring Charming of all people! Anyone else he could handle but this was his family really ready to deal with this.

"I know that your really worried about me Dad but if there is anything that I have learned the pass few days is that I believe that Daring will be there to try to help and to protect me from any danger. I could tell when he tackled those two ogre players yesterday or when he tried to protect me and mom from you..before he found out you were my dad and then you know fainted." Cerise looks down to see that Daring still had not awaken just yet.

"Oh yes I'm sure he'll protect you from anything just as long as he doesn't get surprising news then he bravely becomes the fainting prince!" Badwolf says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

" Thats not fair Baddy I'm sure he doesn't faint every time he hears surprising news! Does he?" Red asked looking back and forth between Cerise and her husband.  
"No mom he doesn't go around fainting all the time!" Cerise tells her mother._ At least I hope he doesn't go around fainting all the time!_ "Besides this was a pretty big secret I would not think anyone could take it lightly any ways." Just as Cerise finished her sentence Daring started waking up from the ground.

"Ouch my head,"Daring now standing back up turns to see Cerise moving to help him out. "Cerise! I just had this crazy dream where you told me that Badwolf was your father! Ha how crazy would that be!"

"Hmm" Badwolf cough and Daring turned to see both Badwolf and Red standing together watching him. "It wasn't a dream BOY!" Badwolf says with a hard glare at Daring.

"What my husband means Daring is that yes we are both Cerise's parents it seems that the shock of the news hasn't worn of just yet." Red says calmly with a smile towards Daring.

"But how?" Daring looking at Cerise begins to ask. "We will let Cerise explain it to you lunch is almost over and you two need to be getting back to the school now." Red interrupts she and her husband hugs and kisses Cerise goodbye and make their way back home.

"Ok Cerise you need to explain cause I don't think my mind can take anymore of this!"

"Alright Daring I'll explain on the walk back to school."

And so the couple makes their way back to the school Cerise explaining her parents story how they had been in love with each other since the were kids and there decision to be together regardless what their stories said and eventually they had Cerise.

"And that basically it Daring, how do you feel about me knowing all this now?" Cerise asked nervously afraid that this would drive Daring to run away from her.

"Well Cerise this is very surprising I mean it does explain a lot about you and what your parents did going off script like that its just so overwhelming!"

"So you think that its bad." Cerise says sadly lowering her head and pulling her hood closer to her she just wanted to disappear right now.

"WHAT of course not I think its wonderful Cerise!" Daring says while grabbing a hold of her chin and making Cerise look back up at him. "Really?" "Yes really if your parents didn't fall in love and had you I would never have met you and find my mate and then were would I be."

"I guess you would be with Apple or some other princess?"

"But I would not be truly happy like I am with you I would just be doing as I was told out of fear of disappearing and not because I wanted to be with that person." Daring says all this while looking dreamily into Cerise's eyes.

"Yoou want to beee with meee?" Cerise asks sheepishly clearly having no idea that Daring had like her this much.

"Of course I do I did before I became a beast and that won't change now that I am one now, I know that we didn't choose to be each others mates but clearly we were destined to be together and I could not have asked or wished for a better beauty to my beast." Daring explains bringing Cerise closer to him.

"Daring thats so sweet and charming." Cerise signs happily blushing and staring back into Daring's eyes.

Daring just chuckled at her. "Of course I was going to tell you all this during our picnic but you had other plans. It doesn't matter you know how I feel now." Daring was leaning in to pull Cerise into a kiss when she suddenly pulls away from him.

"Wait a spell, thats right I did tell you I was meeting someone so what were you doing in the enchanted forest how did you find me?"

"Oh I ah..?" Daring completely forgot that the reason he was in the enchanted forest in the first place was because he was afraid that Cerise was meet up with another boy. "I just happen to be taking a walk and ah found you." Daring says nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah ha you just happen to be taking a walk I find that hard to believe." Cerise knew that Daring wasn't telling her something and he was not going to get away with it.

"Yep just felt like doing some walking!" Daring tells her not really looking into her eyes hoping not to give himself away.

"Daring your lying! Just tell me the truth already!" Cerise glares at Daring sick of him trying to come up with lame excuses.

Daring was about to try to stick with his story but one look at Cerise and he could tell that she would only become angrier if he just didn't tell her the truth. "Alright I was following you because I thought you might have been going to met up with another boy."

"You were worried that I was meeting up with a boy!" Cerise yells angrily

"Yeah but now I see that you were just meeting your parents so we don't have a problem."

"Oh I think we still have a problem Daring a BIG BAD PROBLEM!" Cerise still angrily glaring at Daring shouts out.

"Why are you upset Cerise I mean if you had just told me who you where meeting up with in the first place I would have never had to follow you!" Daring yells back not knowing what Cerise's problem was.

"If I told you.. I DON'T have to tell you every thing I do and who I'm gonna met."

"Yes you will as long as your my mate you will tell me every thing you do and tell me who your gonna met up with!" Daring glares back at Cerise.

"You have no right to tell me what to do YOU who flirts with every girl at ever after YOU may walk around like you own the place but YOU DON'T OWN ME!" Cerise storms away angrily not looking back or waiting for Daring to say any thing else.

Narrartor pov

MN: Wow now that was some fight who would have seen that coming!

FN: I know I wonder whats going happen to Cerise and Daring now.

**a/n yes this is were I end it. its funny how everything can go so well and then all of a sudden its not .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Yeah I was going to wait a little longer but I had nothing to do today so here we are! I'm gonna try to add so dexven today wish me luck!**

**again I own nothing but the plot thats mine thank you very much!**

Narrator pov

MN: Well it seems our main couple are at odds ends right now.

FN: Yes they are maybe Dexter and Raven are having a better lunch period.

Raven Pov

_Well it has may have been a crazy few days between finding out that Daring is going to become a beast to him becoming one and his thing with Cerise its nice to be able to have a nice lunch with Dexter. Things always seem to get awkward between us when we are alone but I hope we can get passed it today._

Raven and Dexter decided to have lunch at Maddie's tea shop as it was the most likely place to hide from the other students with all of its different crazy mad (in a good way) rooms. They had already order their food and were sitting at their table in awkward silence. _So much for getting passed being awkward today._

"So Raven...been a crazy few days huh." Dexter starts off nervously

"Yeah well a lot of unexpected things have happen recently."

The two sit in silence again for another few minutes neither knowing how to continue with their conversation. Finally Maddie came up to their table to give them their food and sensing the awkwardness decided to try to help them out.

"There you guys go two orders of screaming cows with a side of burnt dirt and some tortured lemons to drink!" Maddie says happily as she puts the plates on the table. (three guesses on what the order really is!)

"Ok ..ah thanks Maddie."Dexter says confused but at the same time not really cause this was Maddie.

"No problem Dexter and you two shouldn't be such a worry furry about being on a date together because as the narrators say for when you two are together its always your unbirthday! Well I must be off got to torture more lemons for the tea!" Maddie then skips back to where ever it is that she came from.

"OK that was... Maddie." Raven says looking down at her food blushing to embarrassed to look at Dexter at the moment.

"Yeah..whats an unbirthday Raven?" Dexter asks completely confuse as to how everyday would be an unbirthday with Raven. Does she mean that everyday would be special or something.

Raven just shrugs her shoulders nervously. "Who knows with Maddie it could be anything." Even though Raven has been studying riddlish and has some idea on what Maddie was talking about she was just to embarrassed to bring it up.

"Alright then why don't we just eat our food then."

A few more minutes had passed and Raven decided to bring up something that she always wondered about Dexter but could never find the right moment to ask.

"So Dexter I have always wondered you know besides your parents hoping that you would become the next beast...ah well what story do you want to follow any ways?"

"Well Raven to be perfectly honest I don't really know what story to do?"

"There must be something I mean you are a royal."

Dexter lets out a sign "The fact of the matter is Raven I do want to be a good hero like my father and brother and I do want to be with a princess but I just don't feel that I'm good enough to do those things."

"What do you mean Dexter of course you are?!" Raven looks at him in shock not understanding how he would think that he was not good enough to be a hero and get the girl.

"But Raven how can I be? Even my parents don't think I can I mean why else would they want me to be the beast in 'Beauty &amp; the Beast' if I was! The beast is not the hero of the story the beauty is my parents don't think I can save anyone they just think someone needs to save me." Dexter looks down sadly unable to look at Raven any longer.

Raven could not take Dexter being sad and decided to try and cheer him up. She walks over to his side of the table and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Dexter thats not true you can be a good hero and save someone. Ever since you figured out that Daring was going to turn into a beast you decided that you were going to help him through it. You studied the book, you kept him calm as long as you could , and when Daring finally did turned into the beast while everyone else was panicking you ran out onto the field to help him calm down and not kill those two ogre players! Not anyone else you did; you are just as much a hero as your father or brother!"

Dexter looked up at Raven surprised and touched by her words of kindness. "You really believe all that Raven? You really think I'm a hero?"

"I know you are Dexter. And as for you know...getting the girl I'm sure that there is some girls willing to be with you." Raven says sheepishly blushing.  
"Really like who?" Dexter looks at Raven with wide hopeful eyes praying that she was going to say she like him back.

"Well...I...really ah like you." Raven now looks down thinking that this was the part were Dexter would run away screaming. But she was surprised to see that instead he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thats so gort! I mean great I like you too!" Dexter was so happy he was beaming finally he knew for sure that the girl he liked liked him back!

"Really? For how long?" Raven was confused happy and curious never did she ever think that Dexter might return her feelings for him.

"I got to say since we were little chapters I've felt this way." Dexter tells completely serious. "I just never knew how to tell you and every one kept saying you were evil.."

"Wow I never thought you would ever feel that way about or any one else for that matter."

"Well I do and now we can finally be together right?" Dexter asks looking at Raven with hopeful blue eyes.

"Yes of course we can!" Raven pulled Dexter closer so that their faces were just inches away from each other Dexter was closing the gap to lean in for their first kiss when...

Daring pov

_I can not believe that Cerise could just storm away from me like that! For no reason too. I don't understand . I need to calm down maybe I should go have lunch with my brother and Raven after all so that I can calm down they would most likely go to Maddie's tea shop as it would be the best place to hide from other students._

Daring had walk in to the tea shop and was asking Maddie which room his brother and Raven were in.

"Well Daring they are in the room with the purple door but I must warn you not to go in since they are finally about to stick honey in their mouths!" she says in a sing song voice.

"Right sure," Daring just walks passed her taking her warning as riddlish nonsense and decides to go into the room anyways. Without thinking he barges in slamming the door closed loudly causing the new couple to jump apart from each other.

"Wait what..Daring?" Dexter looks completely flabbergasted and annoyed with his brother. "What are you doing here Daring I thought you were going back to your dorm to lay low?"

"Yeah I lied and followed Cerise instead," Daring says causally while walking up to their table sitting down and eating some of their food.

"You followed Cerise? ah did you find her?" Raven asked nervously forgetting for now that Daring just barged in on her and Dexter's date.

"Yes I did and got the shock of my life!" Daring exclaims still not completely unaware how mad his brother was becoming.

"And what did you find out Daring?" Dexter says sarcastically not really caring hoping his brother would just go away!

" I found her meeting her parents!"

"And how is that the shock of your life?" Dexter asks now curious I mean meeting someone's parents can be stressful but it should not be shocking.

"Oh ah the details are not important, what is important is what happen after we started walking back to school." Daring continued on while eating.

"So what happened Daring?" Now Raven was curious maybe Daring did not take the Cerise's secret as well as she had hoped.

"One minute everything was fine I was telling Cerise how I felt about her saying charming words and just as we were about to kiss out of no where she pulls away from me and get this she's upset!" Daring says while shaking his head still not over their fight.

"Did she tell you why?" Raven asked she knew it wasn't like Cerise to get upset over nothing.

"I don't know something about me not owning her and blah blah blah she can do what ever she wants I don't know what her problem is all I said was that since she's my mate she has to tell me everything she's doing and who she's going to met!" (oh Daring you silly prince you)

"What you told her all that?!" Raven shouts out now upset with Daring looking at him in disbelief.

"Yes and she freaked out for no reason at all!" Daring says shaking his head again.

"No reason...Daring she had every reason to freak out at you!" Raven yells back at him.

"What reason could there possibly be ?" Daring says in confusion while looking between his brother and Raven.

"I...you know what I'M GOING TO CHECK IF CERISE IS ALRIGHT GOOD BYE!" Raven storms out not looking back at the two brothers.

"Ok now Raven is acting crazy for no reason!" Daring says as him and his brother watch her storm away.

Dexter just looks down at his brother completely angry and annoyed at how oblivious Daring was being. I mean did he even hear himself at all!

"Raven is not acting crazy Daring! You are if you really can't see what you did wrong!" Dexter shouts at his brother.

"Mee! What did I do wrong?"

"You mean besides ruin the moment when Raven and I were finally going to KISS?! No lets talk about how messed up you are for saying those things to Cerise." Dexter continues to yell out.

"I still don't get why everyone has a problem with what I said!" Daring standing up now yelling back at his brother.

"Daring you do realize that Cerise is not those girls who fall all over themselves when you walk by right?"

"I'm well aware of that brother what does that have to do with anything?"

"IT MEANS Daring that she's not gonna be going around doing whatever you say just to make you happy like they do. She has a life of her own and you have to see that and respect it more then just letting her be on the bookball team. When you followed after her you showed her you didn't care about her privacy,when you demanded that she tell you everything all the time you showed her that you didn't trust her! Daring she's suppose to be your mate your true love and you have not treated her like she is! If any thing Daring with your past she should not be able to trust YOU!" And with that Dexter leaves his brother at the table alone to think about what he had just told him.

"Oh no what have I done?" Daring sits back down at the table with his hand own his head trying to figure everything out.

Narrator Pov

MN: A round of applause for Dexter Charming everyone!

FN: Yes he has certainly given Daring a lot to think about.

**a/n well here we are once again the end of the chapter wow I just wow . well please remember to review and yea see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey everyone its 7 days until spring unsprung and I thought it would be the best time to write this chapter now before I get spoiled by the movie! Now to those of you who tried to uncoded the lunch riddle the answer was two hamburgers, fries, and lemonade the ones with the closes answers were RavenQueenfan2605 and v.t .7 thanks for playing! And thank you OppsieDasi for clapping for Dexter he deserved it! Now back to spring unsprung I'm crossing my fingers hoping there will be some hinting at Darise since we now know that Dizzie is broken up according to Kitty's Diary from the teaser it does not look too shippy but then again I remember when we saw the teaser for thronecoming with Daring and Cerise dancing none of us could have guessed that there would be a story behind it! So anything is possible ! I feel kind of sad for Dizzie shippers though I mean I knew when this thing started that it might not be canon because Lizzie is not a major main character she at the most is a minor main character and even though I do like Lizzie I know from how mattel acts with monster high that if there becomes a canon couple it will most likely be major main characters which is what Cerise and Daring are and minor main characters end up with other minor main characters sorry if you ship Dizzie but it is what happens! Ok my rant is over on with the story but if anyone wants to talk about it further message me! also wow can't believe you read all this!**

**I still own nothing!**

Narrators Pov

MN: While last chapter Daring had a lot of thinking to do.

FN: I'm more worried about how Cerise is feeling!

Cerise Pov

_I can not believe that stupid, pompous, so called prince charming of all the things he could have said HUH I'm just so mad right now! Can't believe I almost kissed HIM!_

Cerise was in her dorm room still upset pacing back and forth with restless energy when she heard a knock on her door. Turning towards the door she asked who it was hoping for it not to be Daring only to be relief ed to find out it was Raven instead. She went to the door to open it.

"Come in Raven, What are you doing here?"

"I just came from having lunch with Dexter when Daring came and interrupted us and well told us what happened between you guys. So I decided to come see if you were ok ." Raven explained  
"So he told you what happened did he?" Cerise says sarcastically

"His point of view any way which is wrong no matter how you look at it!"

"I KNOW! I can't believe he even had the nerve to say those things after I had just defended him with my parents telling them he's a good guy only for this to happen right after !"

"How did him meeting your parents go any way?"

"While first he attacks my dad,"

"What! Why?" Raven says in shock

"Because he thought he was protecting my mother and I from the Big Bad Wolf and even if we needed him to do that my Dad ended up pinning him down on the ground total fairy fail for Daring."

"Ha really thats kind of funny," Raven says laughing

"Yeah now that I think about it its pretty funny although when it was happening I was so worried about Daring that I accidentally let out my secret in front of him and told my parents that he was my mate without meaning too."

"How did they take the news?" Raven attention was completely focused on Cerise.

"Well my mom was happy about it, not so much my dad, and Daring he well...he fainted." Cerise said blankly

"Wait Daring as in I'm Daring Charming and I can handle anything fainted once he heard that you were the daughter of little red riding hood AND the big bad wolf!" Raven says holding in a laugh.

"Yep Dad was not impressed he is probably going to call Daring the fainting prince who can't handle surprising news." Cerise says also laughing

"So since Daring was knock out what happened next?"

"I had a long talk with my parents about whether or not my relationship with Daring was a good or bad thing and I explained to them how I felt that Daring would be there for me no matter what; but if I knew what was going to happen after I might not have ever said those things." sighing Cerise drops herself on her bed with a sad look on her face.

"How did the fight start any ways Cerise according to Daring it came out of no where , huh like I believe that!"

"At first every thing was fine I was explaining how my parents fell in love and decided to go off script and he told me he was glad they did because now he had me and other charming things but then..." Cerise begins getting angry all over again.

"But then what?" Raven asks waiting to see where Cerise was going with the story.

"But then when I asked him what he was doing in the woods to begin with and at first he tried to lie but I could see right through it , then he finally confessed that he was following me and even acted like it was my fault for not telling him and then he goes on a rant about if I was going to be his mate I need to tell him what I'm doing, where I'm going, and who I'm gonna met up with!"

"I can't believe him thats a horrible thing to say total fairy fail!"Raven said also getting angry.

"I know right! BUT I let him know that he didn't own me, who does he think I am one of his followers that does everything he says just so that he will be happy!"

"Probably you know Daring is used to getting his way you would think he learned his lesson from the thronecoming game." Raven says shaking her head.

"Guess not he hasn't learned anything and clearly has no respect for me." Cerise says sadly

"Or for his brother and I huh, we had just agreed to go out with each other and where about to kiss when Daring barged in before we could with his 'version' of your fight he didn't even realize what he did wrong! I was so mad I didn't really say good bye to Dexter."

"What he did? I'm sorry Raven I didn't mean for our fight to mess up your moment with Dexter."

"Its not your fault Cerise its his for causing the fight to begin with."

"Even still I know you've liked Dexter since true hearts day I can't believe he ruined that for you guys!"

"Its ok he didn't know and if he had not done that I would not have checked to see how your doing."

"Thanks Raven your a great friend." Raven and Cerise where in the middle of a hug when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Cerise went to open the door only to slam it back shut in the visitor's face.

"Who was that Cerise?"

"Three guesses Raven." Cerise said angrily

"Cerise please open up I really want to talk to you!" The person said banging on the door.

"Only need one let me think..." Raven pretends to be thinking hard. "Oh I know Daring!" she says sarcastically.

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner!"

"Cerise please open your door!" Daring says while he continued his banging.

"Go away Daring!" Cerise yelled back

"Not until you talk to me! Please Cerise just give me five minutes!" Daring answered back.

"It does not look like he'll be leaving Cerise," Raven says as they continue to listen to his knocking.

"AH fine I'll let you in but this better be good!"Cerise yells out in frustration .

Cerise walks back to the door to let Daring inside the room. "Thank you Cerise I promise it will be worth it , if you don't mind Raven can Cerise and I talk in private?" Daring says turning to look at Raven.

"Why should I Daring I don't want to miss you saying anything else stupid." Raven says with a smirk sitting down on Cerise's bed.

"I really need to say this to just Cerise so please if you can just leave us alone..."

"Alright fine if its that important," Raven starts walking towards the door but paused when she gets in front of Daring "If I were you I would not say any more stupid things unless you want to lose Cerise forever after mate or not!" Raven whisper yells at Daring and walked out the door leaving the two alone.

"Well I'm waiting ," Cerise says impatiently

Daring takes a deep breathe moves towards Cerise and goes down on his knees. "Cerise I'm so sorry what I did was wrong I see that now can you please forgive me?" Daring asks pulling out a bunch of wild flowers from behind his back holding it front of him to give to her.

"Really?! Your sorry and I'm just suppose to believe that?" Cerise was not buying it no matter how much flowers he brought.

"I am my Cherry Wolf , I had a talk with my brother and he made me realize how wrong I was being." Daring pleaded hoping she would believe him.

"Really and what did Dexter say to make you realize this ?" she continued on ignoring the cute pet name.

"He told me that I was wrong because I was not respecting your privacy , I wasn't trusting you, and worse of all I wasn't treating you like your my mate like your important to me and he was right I wasn't." Daring explained "But I promise you Cherry Wolf I am sorry and I'll never say something like that again!" Daring pleaded looking at Cerise with wide hopeful eyes.

"Well I don't know if I can forgive you Daring you hurt me really badly."

"I know,"

"And after I had convinced my dad that you would be good to me," Cerise continued on.

"I am ! I will be I promise you!" Daring continued to plead.

" I just don't think you could really prove it." Cerise says sadly turning away from him.

"I can I'll do anything you say, anything you want just please forgive me!" Daring begged her.

"Anything?"

"YES,"

"You promise ?" Cerise asked turning back to face him again.

Daring took a hold of one of her hands looked deep into her eyes and said " I Prince Daring Charming promise you Cerise Hood my Cherry Wolf a prince's promise that I will do whatever it is you ask of me so that we can move pass all this and be happy once more."

Cerise smirked she had him! Everyone knows how serious a prince's promise was it could never be broken. "I'm only going to ask you to do two things Daring and then I'll forgive you."

"Name it," Daring said happily glad that Cerise would forgive him.

"First I want you to make up for interrupting Dexter and Raven's kiss by paying for them to go to dinner and a movie," Cerise says (date night dolls!)

"Great no problem, what else?" Daring did feel bad about taking away his brother's moment with Raven so he would have never said no to making up for it.

"Secondly I want you to . . DYE YOUR HAIR PINK for one week!" Cerise says with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT?! BUT BUT Cerise my hair is like one of the top 10 greatest things about me!" Daring says in horror.

"You promised me Daring whatever I wanted and I want you to dye your hair pink for a week, it was going to also include you having to wear a matching pink tutu but I thought I'd be a little bit nicer then that."(true story original plan!ha lucky him)

"I..I..alright fine yes I'll do it." Daring says defeated

"Ok then see you and your pink hair tomorrow then!"Cerise says excitedly as she walks him out the door.

"Here these flowers are still for you," Daring says as he hands them to Cerise before he leaves.

"Thank you Daring they're wonderful and don't worry I forgive you." Cerise says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Does that mean I don't have to dye my hair?"Daring asked hopefully

"Not on your life Daring good bye."

**The next day!**

Daring Pov

_I can't believe I have to do this why did I make a prince's promise I know those can't be broken ! Huh I just wanted her to know how sorry I was, the things I do for my Cherry Wolf. Luckily Hopper already left for class early or I might not be able to walk out this room! I really need to talk to him and the rest of the guys things haven't been the same since I turned into the beast. They need to know that I would never hurt them...unless they try to get in between me and Cerise then only godmother could hope to help them._

Daring had walk out of the dorm room and so far no one was around at all to see him. On the surface Daring looked the same as he always did except for the pink hair. He started walking towards the school. _Thats weird I don't see anyone at all where is everybody_. He made his way through the courtyard and just reach the front doors of the school and opened them when he saw every student and some teachers at ever after in the hallway with mirror phones and pads taking pictures or recoding him with his pink head. At the front of the hallway was Dexter, Raven, and Cerise and he knew they were behind all this, he started walking towards the laughing trio completely embarrassed.

"Alright which one of you got all these people here?" Daring asked when he made it to them.

"Well Daring after you had left Raven called me to see how it went and I told her want you promised me.."Cerise began.

"And since it was a prince's promise and Dexter and I are a part of the promise I told him.." Raven continued on.

"And all I did was inform Blondie that the next morning something interesting with you was gonna take place and it looks like she spread the word." Dexter finished for the group as the trio began laugh once again.

"Laugh it up guys cause in a week I go back to my normal perfect charming self." Daring says trying to not let them get to him.

"Oh we know thats why everyone is taking pictures and recording all this now!" Dexter explains.

"I can't believe you guys got the whole school involved with this!" Daring exclaims.

"Its what you get for saying those horrible things to me!" Cerise says back.

"AND for ruining our date Daring!" Dexven says at the same time.

"Alright I get it I'm sorry, you would think this awful pink hair would prove that especially since I HAVE to keep it for a whole week." Daring counters back.

"Oh we know my sweet Beasty you'll live and it really means a lot to me that you would go this far so that I would forgive you." Cerise says while wrapping her hands around his neck and giving him a hug.

Daring sighs happily and hugs her back."Its because I'm your sweet Beasty, Cherry Wolf I would never ever do this for any one else."

"Oh really thats so nice Daring all those years we thought we would be together I had no idea that you would be willing to ruin your rep for some girl." Came a voice from behind them.

The group turned to look at..

Narrators pov

MN: My godmother why does this writer like cliff hangers so much!

FN: Thats a mystery that my never be solved.

starwater09: No its not you guys I write cliff hangers cause I think they are funny!

MN: While that clears it up see you next chapter!

**a/n alright you guys thats it again sorry about my rant at the beginning I just needed to say that! and if you didn't read it thats ok. Next chapter maybe before or after spring unsprung depends on what day off I will have next if any one was wondering how I came up with the pet name Cherry Wolf the answer is simple Cerise is a named used mostly to describe the color of cherries and wolf because well I don't think I need to explain that part. as always keep calm and ship... well you guys know by now see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**So I had so free time to do this fic today since I have a snow day so I thought an update would be ok. I also got some news that made me happy one of my readers likes to read this story to their little sister and I think thats the best thing ever after! That being said there is something that I have to do in this fic that they have reminded me that I haven't done yet! Also to LizzieHeartsfan3 since I can't message you in private I just have to say off with your review! ok I'm sorry that you don't like my opinion of Dizzie but I am allowed to say how I feel on the matter just like you are allowed to say that Cerise and Daring aren't even alike. THIS IS MY STORY and if I want my opinion known here I will do it no matter who agrees with me or not! I'm sorry to my other readers who had to read this but I already have to deal with people on tumblr saying that Darise is not technically canon because of one dance! I will not take disrespect here in my own story you have your views and I have mine I would never go and tell someone to knock it off in their own story!**

I still own noting

Narrators pov

MN: When we last left off Daring had just gotten Cerise to forgive him but at the high cost of having to dye his hair pink!

FN: Yes but there is still another matter that needs to be dealt with.

Daring pov

_I knew I would have to talk with Apple eventually I had just hoped that I could have done it in a more private setting. I can't help but feel a little guilty though since I am happy not being in her story anymore._

The group turned to look at Apple White who had just came up to them and wow did she look a mess. (by Apple White standards) Whether it was from losing the only secure part of her story or because Daring never did any of that for her the group knew they would find out either way.

"Why did this happen? Daring we were suppose to have our happily ever after together!" Apple looked at him in near tears of all the things thats happen this might be the worst in her opinion.

"I'm sorry Apple I had no idea this was going to happen either but you must admit that we never really clicked." Daring looks down at Apple sadly he really didn't want to hurt her but it was true.

"But..But we would have made it work later! There must be a way to fix this." Apple said hopeful.

"I don't think its possible Apple, besides we all know that the story book of legends was a fake you saw it your when Cedar stopped me from signing it." Raven trying to help Daring out of an awkward situation with Apple.

"But ever since we were little chapters..." Apple now cries out she just couldn't handle being wrong about this.

"I'm sorry Apple it just wasn't how we thought it would be." Daring says trying to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What if we break this curse then you won't have to be the beast?!" Apple tried to suggest.

"That won't work Apple this can't be broken." Dexter tried to explain to her.

"What do you mean its a curse and all curses can be broken!"Apple whined.

"Well you see the thing about that is..." Daring began but was interjected by his brother.

"Wait Daring everyone is still watching and recoding this maybe we should take this somewhere else!" Dexter exclaimed.

Daring, Cerise,and Raven looked around just noticing how everyone was paying extra close attention to their conversation.

"No we will not take this somewhere else! I want to know why right Now!" Apple it would seem has had enough and there was nothing that Daring felt he could do but explained she had a right to know after all she was losing someone else in her story.

"OK Apple the truth is me turning into a beast was something that was going to happen no matter what, Dexter did some research and it turned out that some princes or heros can end up becoming a beast because of a genetic trait in their family." Daring began to explain.

"What?!" Apple and the rest of the student body all said in complete shock.

"Yeah so basically it could have happen to anyone in my family but I was the one it happened to so that means I was never your prince in the first place." Daring tells her sympathetically hoping she would understand now why it couldn't be changed.

"But..you me since forever after and and now?" Apple says in disbelief.

"I'm sure you'll find a prince for yourself Apple we both know that there are others willing to step up and do it." Raven says trying to get Apple to look at the bright side.

"But what about Cerise why can you be with her she's not the next beauty in 'Beauty &amp; the Beast" Duchess says making her way though the crowd. She was just loving seeing Apple upset things where finally harder for Apple for a change but she didn't want Daring to all of a sudden be with Cerise now!

"She's right Daring what makes Cerise so special now?" Apple also wanted to know what was going on there.

Daring turned to look at Cerise wanting to see how she felt about him adding her part in all of this. While Cerise did look nervous she took one of Daring's hands and squeezed it nodding her head silently confirming with him that he could tell everyone about it. After getting the confirmation he needed Daring turned back to face Apple.

"The truth is Apple, Cerise is my beauty.." everyone gasped hearing this. "I'm not going to be the beast in 'Beauty &amp; the Beast' I'm going to have my own well I like to think version of that story complete all our own. Thats why she's so special, thats why I would only risk my rep for her."

"I just can't believe this is happening and you said it could happen to any prince or hero how would I ever even be able to be with someone now!" Apple cries while running off somewhere.

Apples friends go after her but the rest of the crowd is in silence. What Apple said was true what if this trait was in other princes or heros and none of them knew it. While the crowd was busy processing the new info Darise and Dexven decided it was time to head to classes already.

**Later on that Day**

Its been a few hours and people are still on edge over my talk with Apple. So many princes and heros fear that they could just suddenly turn into a beast now I feel so bad but its not like I could keep this a secret forever everyone knew from the bookball game that I was not Apple's prince.

It was finally lunch time and Daring was planing on meeting his brother, Raven, and Cerise when he got a phone call from his father. "Oh hello father ...well I had to tell Apple..I wanted to do it in private but!...alright I'll let Dexter know." He hung up the phone and walked angrily towards the area in the enchanted forest that they had to agreed to met at. He could see them just settling on to the picnic blanket with their food he didn't want to pile on more bad news but it had to be said.

Cerise had just settled down when she noticed Daring she was about to greet him when she noticed how upset he looked at the moment. "Daring hey what happened? whats wrong?"

"I just got a call from my father." Dexter then turned to look at Daring in surprise.

"Really Daring what did father want?" Dexter asked nervously he knew that the only time his father payed any attention to his kids was either when they did something really well or something really bad.

"He has found out that everyone in school knows about the genetic trait because of Blondie's mirror pad show and he is really mad he's blaming us Dexter!" Daring explains to his brother.

"What? How is this our fault? " Dexter asks.

"I don't know he wants us to meet with him back home this weekend to discuss things!"

"Is it really that bad you guys?" Raven speaks up after watching the two brothers starting to panic.  
"Its bad Raven father only pays attention to us when something is either going really well.."Daring began.

"Or when we've done something really wrong." Dexter finished explaining to them.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Cerise asked nervously she could only image how their father would behave if both Dexter and Daring were worried.

"We just have to face him." Daring said while walking up to Cerise "No matter what I'm not going to let him get in between you and I Cherry Wolf , I've found someone I'm happy with and I'm not gonna let that go!"

"The same with me Raven, I've waited since forever after to be with you and I'm not gonna ever give that up." Dexter says while pulling Raven into a hug.

"If you guys say so but I don't want you to get into trouble because of Daring." Cerise looking up at Daring says.

"Lets not worry about that right its lunch time lets just eat and try to relax ok." Daring says with a smile. The two girls nodded their heads and walked back towards the blanket not seeing the look that the brothers shared with each other. Oh yes they may try to act calm now but on the inside they were panicking.

Narrators pov

MN: If you thought Daring meeting Cerise's parents was stressful then wait until you see the next chapter!

**a/n yeah gonna end it here. this chapter is not as long but I felt I needed to get this done before we see King Charming I wonder how that meeting will be? hmm as always ship Darise and Dexven! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**So ya time for a new chapter that hopefully you guys find interesting enough. This one was kind of hard only because we still don't know much about the characters parents.**

**still own nothing really wish I did though**

Narrators Pov

MN: Well it has now been a week and now our charming princes have to go meet with their father.  
FN: I really hope all goes well with this meeting.

Normal Pov

The two charming brothers had just finish packing some over night clothes for what they both knew would be a most difficult weekend at home. The both pretty much dragged themselves out of their dorms going to met Raven and Cerise in front of the school were their carriage would be waiting to take them home.(why does this world not have cars!)

"So brother how bad do you think father will yell at me about all this?" Daring asked.

"You?! Please you have it easy compared to me," Dexter responded back.

"WHAT? No I have it harder in his eyes I BET I'm going from being his perfect copy from being just like him to being like every other prince in the kingdom," Daring explains dramatically.

"Daring I'm dating the evil queen's daughter by my own choice ,YOU did not choose to become a beast so yea when father hears that he is not even gonna care about you being the beast; at least you have a female beauty so nothing has to be covered up."

"Wait why did you say female beauty? Does that mean other heros had..." Daring began.

"Oh look Daring, Raven and Cerise are waiting for us by the carriage." Dexter interrupts his brother while waving to the girls.

The boys walk over to their respective girlfriends each pulling a girl into a long hug.

"What are you girls doing here you didn't have to see us off,"

"We thought you guys could use the support since this weekend won't be very easy," Raven explained.

"Although as long as Daring doesn't attack his father like he did mine it should go a lot better you guys," Cerise says with a laugh.

"Very funny Cherry Wolf, bring that up for every situation we have to face why don't you." Daring says while rolling his eyes.

"Just trying to lighten the mode Daring I know that deep down you're very nervous even though you're pretending to be calm right now." Cerise explained to him.

"Thats true Daring, you and Dex my try to act like everything is going to be fine but Cerise and I know better then to think that. I just wish we could come with you."

"No way Raven, trust me on this its best that me and my brother speak with our father before you met him." Dexter tells her.

"Huh, If it was up to me my Cherry Wolf would never have to see him!"

"What! Daring!" Cerise glares up at him.

"No Cerise Daring is right, our father has always wanted us to perfect, to get into the best stories, to be the best heros! There was never any room to think about doing anything else no matter what." Dexter says sadly " And now we are both choosing to do things that have nothing to do with keeping up the charming name."

"Which is why I stand by my statement when I say that I would personal prefer that you never met our father...maybe mother one day but not father."

"Well it looks we will have to talk about this later because your carriage is ready to take you guys home." Raven says when she notice the driver had just finished putting the boys bags away.

"Yeah I guess this is goodbye until we get back Sunday night," Dexter say awkwardly.

"Yeah I guess it is," Raven says back nervously

"Sooo?..." Dexter began moving closer to Raven.

"Sooo?.." Raven says back.

Dexter decides to break the tension by pulling Raven into a kiss(finally!). They begin to make out for a while but eventually break a part from each other.

"That was really.." Dexter began while leaning his forehead on top of Raven's.

"Gort,"Raven finished for him, Dexter just laughed "Yeah gort, I really wish I didn't have to leave for home now." he says with a sigh.

"But you have to, I don't want you to get into anymore trouble then you are already in."

"I guess you make a good point, Daring we should..." Dexter turns to his brother and sees Daring himself in a heavy make out session with Cerise.  
"I'm...gonna miss...you...so much...Cherry Wolf."Daring says breathlessly between kisses.

"I'll...miss...you too...Beasty." she moaned back.

The couple continued on for a few more minutes until Dexter decided to pull his brother off of Cerise so that they could get going.

"Ok Daring thats enough we have to get going or father will be even madder!" Dexter says while trying to drag Daring to the carriage.

"Wait just a few more minutes ," Daring says while trying to get back to Cerise.

"No Daring we need to leave now!" Dexter exclaims back.

"He's right Daring you should go we will see each other when you get back."

"Alright, fine " Daring says with a pout, " But I promise to call you while I'm away," Daring yells out from the carriage window.

"I'll be waiting for it Daring promise." Cerise shouts back as the carriage pulls away from the school.

The ride home was met in silence as neither charming wanted to have to deal with their father. But it had to be done even if they really didn't want to. The carriage had just pulled to a stop in front of the charming's castle; and servants were hurrying along getting the brother's bags and having it sent to their respective rooms.

"Daring, Dexter." The boys looked to see their father's advisor approaching them.

"Yes Vincent," Daring says speaking up for the two.

"Glad to see that you both had a safe trip here, but your father wants you two to met him in the throne room right alway." Vincent explains to them.

"Yes Vincent we head over there right this second,"Daring responds back in a calm cool demeanor. He and Dexter make their way to the throne room mentally preparing themselves for what was about to take place. They reach the door to which Daring knocks on waiting for a response.

"Who's there?!" King Charming says in a loud booming voice.

"Us father Dexter and I were told to come see you right away." Daring decides to answer back.

"Well don't just stand there outside the door come in already!" King Charming yells back.

The brothers shared a look, took a deep breathe and schooled their faces so as to not give away how nervous they really were. Daring opened the door and the two stepped into the throne room. King Charming was sitting on his throne looking over some documents when he noticed his sons had entered the room. Setting his papers aside he stood up from his throne and walk over to them.

"I trust that you already know why I have asked you to met me here today." King Charming began.

"Actually father we are both puzzled as to why you have sent for us after all neither of us has done anything wrong." Daring responds back.

"NOTHING WRONG, YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT?" King Charming shouts back.

"Well father we really didn't I mean..."Dexter began to speak up.

"I'll get back to you later Dexter!"King Charming says dismissing him for the time being. "But you Daring I expected better from you especially."

"But what have I done?!" Daring asked confused not knowing what his father meant.

"You Daring were suppose to be better! Since you were born you were told that you would be the next prince in the Snow White story and you just throw it all away!" King Charming explained.

"I did not just throw it all away, I had no idea I was going to become a beast it just happened!" Daring responded back.

"Its not just about you becoming a beast! WHY! on earth would you tell Apple White that you were never her prince?!"

"Because I'm not her prince! Cerise is my beauty she is the reason I turned into a beast any ways so that I could defend her!" Daring says in disbelieve did his father really think he should have lied to Apple just to stay in that story.

"You could have told her it was a curse ! We have potions that would keep the beast at bay! But you ruined it by telling not only her but that whole blasted school. Do you know what thats going to do to the charming name no one will want any of us in their stories if they think this genetic trait could be brought to their families."

"But father we would be bringing the beast trait to any family that we marry into, should they not know what they are getting into?" Dexter speaks up asking.

"They don't need to know that Dexter! As I explained before we have potions to keep this kind of thing under wraps, which you and your brother ruined the day you decided to explain this in a mirror cast show!" King Charming says angrily.

"Listen father we didn't want to explain in front of the school but Apple would not listen to reason so we had no choice." Daring explained.

"Oh just like Dexter had no choice but to date the evil queen's daughter!" King Charming says now pointing his glare at Dexter.

"How... did you find out about that?" Dexter asked nervously.

"From Apple White! Image my surprise when she called me to ask if Daring's genetic trait story was true, I tried to do you a favor and have you be her prince instead only to find out from her that you were with her villain Raven Queen!"

"Raven is not a villain father! She is kind, and trustworthy she doesn't even want to follow in her mother's foot steps!" Dexter tried to reason with his father but it was useless.

"I don't care Dexter you are a Prince Charming you will not be with an evil queen! You and Daring will end your relationships with those rebel girls when you return back to that school." King Charming ordered.

" WHAT,NO?!" The brothers said together.

"Yes, when you return back you will explain to everyone that you made a mistake;because everyone knows that Daring is the beast you will explain that you research was wrong and that Daring's transformation was only temporary so that he can be Apple's prince. In the mean while Daring will take potions once a week so no one will be the wiser. And you Dexter will tell Miss Queen that you change your mind about being together, hopefully the heartbreak will push her into becoming a villain."

"No I will not continue this lie! I will not toss Cerise aside!" Daring says glaring at his father his eyes turning crimson.

"Neither will I father I would never break Raven's heart just to please you." Dexter added in.

"Yes you will, this nonsense will not stand and thats finally!" King Charming says turning his back to his sons. Which he shouldn't have done because Daring not being able to hold in his angry any longer just turned into the beast once again, and lets out a loud roar. King Charming turns around in time to see the beast that took Daring's place while Dexter was trying to hold his brother back.

"Daring you need to calm back down attacking father won't fix anything!" Dexter trys to reason with his brother. But Daring wouldn't listen all he could feel was rage all he wanted was to attack the person that caused him to feel that way. While Dexter was holding Daring back King Charming took the time to really get a good look at the beast Daring had become. As a beast Daring's fur was the same color of his hair, but his eyes were now crimson with black pupils, his shoulders and chest were broader, his ears were almost wolf like same with his nose, he was also taller which surprised the king that his second son could even managed to hold Daring back at all. Daring never looked more powerful then in his beast form but he still managed to be handsome at the same time.

"Guards!" King Charming yelled out before his son got out of hand. Twenty guards rushed into the throne room at the kings command.

"Yes, my King." One of them says waiting for their orders.

"Take both my sons to their rooms right away I will deal with them later when they learn to control themselves!" King Charming commanded.

"Yes my King right away sir," With that said nineteen guards dragged Daring out of the room while the one just pushed Dexter out the door. When the room is finally empty save for the King he walks up to his book case and pulls out a hiding room that has a large mirror inside of it.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall show me the evil queen," King Charming says speaking to the mirror. The mirror gets fuzzy but eventually clears up and the evil queen is seen inside of it.

"Well if it isn't my old high school 'friend' King Charming wanting to speak to little old me, why we haven't said a word to each other since I poisoned Wonderland." The Evil Queen says mockingly.

"I didn't call you here to catch up I need you help with a task thats right up your alley." King Charming explained.

"Wow you must really be in a blain if your asking me for a favor," She says sarcastically.

"I need to know how to poison an apple that will make someone fall out of love with a person."

"Aww whats the matter Kingy your 'happy marriage' not working out for you!"

"Thats not what its for I need to make it so my son Daring falls out of love with Cerise Hood and gets back to being Apple White's prince!" King Charming shouted out.

"My my my so your son has succeeded were you failed in high school has he?!" The Evil Queen says with mock interest.

"THAT, is not what this is about!" King Charming says with a blush of embarrassment.

"Oh but of course it is you were so in love with my roommate Red but she rejected you and never told you why, then you vowed to show her how much better you can do then her by trying to be Snow's prince but she choose Dashing instead of you," The Evil Queen explained.

"BE..Quiet!" King Charming yelled.

"And now you are obsessed with not only keeping your kids apart but keeping your vow by having Daring be the prince to Apple that you could never prove to be to Snow or Red for that matter." She finishes with a smirk. "Oh Kingy you know I could always see right through you."

"Just like I could see through you Eva, just like how I know you had a crush on me back in high school, it looks like your daughter has also succeeded where you failed she's dating my second son Dexter!" King Charming decides to mock her back.

"WHAT?!" she says completely in raged.

"And not only that she is refusing to follow in your foot steps and become the next evil queen. I guess we both have something gain from working together again." King Charming says in a calm demeanor.

"Right you get your charming sons back into the higher ranks and I..." The evil queen began.

"Get to push your daughter into the heartbreak that got you to be evil back in high school." King Charming finished. "So do we have a deal?"

"Deal, but how are you going to get your sons to eat the apples?" The Evil Queen asked.

"Simple, I will have Apple White give them the apples since the will most likely trust her and not me right now. I will tell Apple that if she gives my sons the apples then it will fix everything and Daring will be her prince again." King Charming explained

"And will she really believe that?"

"Of course she will that girl is so naive and so desperate for her story that she would believe anything as long as it gets her what she wants." King Charming explained.

Narrators Pov

MN: Oh no how could king charming do this?!

FN: The question is will he get away with it find out next chapter.

**a/n So yeah thats it this is probably my longest chapter yet but I loved everything I came up with here! please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**well right now I'm in near tears because this will be the last chapter of the story. well lets get on with the story.**

**I own nothing but this plot that will always be mine.**

Narrators Pov

MN: I can't believe we are now reaching the end of this story.

FN: We still have to get through this chapter though.

Normal Pov

With the help of the evil queen King Charming was able to poison two apples one for each of his sons. Of course because of Daring being a beast his apple would not only have the potion to make him fall out of love with Cerise;but it would also have a potion to keep the beast at bay for a while. Although according to the evil queen it was really dangerous to do.

**flashback time**

"Are you sure you want to go around mixing potions into one apple Kingy it could cause some serous back latch." The evil queen said from her view in the mirror.

"Didn't know you were so concerned about Daring's well being Eva." King Charming says while raising his eyebrow.

The evil queen rolls her eyes at him, "I'm only telling you this because the effect might cause your son to pull a Snow White instead of the plan that you came up with!"

"Is it guaranteed that he would end up being put to sleep if he eat the apple?" King Charming asked.

"Its not guaranteed its just something that is not recommended mixing potions is so dangerous and unpredictable that most villains choose not to even do it."

"The risk is well worth it if it means fixing my families charming name. This is for Daring and Dexter's own good. The very idea of them deciding to throw away their future over some high school puppy love is just unthinkable."

"Alright then just don't say that I didn't warn you!"

**flashback end**

After King Charming had finish with the apples he decided to call Apple White so that he could get the plan going.  
"King Charming are you sure that giving Daring and Dexter theses apples will really fix everything?" Apple asked excitedly.

"Of course it will this apple will get the to come to their senses and be ready to follow their pre written destinies once again." King Charming reassured her.

"But what about Raven and Cerise? This might really hurt them?" Apple said with some concern.

"This will be good for them, Raven needs to stop rebelling and become your villain and Cerise is not suppose to have a prince in her story at all! Its best that we fix this mess before its to late Apple; your story will go back to normal also and you do want your story right?" King Charming said knowing the last line would be enough to convince Apple to go through with it.

"Yes yes of course this will help not only them see the light but the rest of the school as well." Apple says in agreement.

"Good , good the apples should be on their way to the school right now just remember that Daring's apple HAS TO BE the apple with the green leaf on the stem or else it won't work on him."

"No problem King Charming I won't let you down!"

Daring Pov

_I'm really worried the rest of the weekend at home father didn't speak to either Dexter or myself. That is not like him at all but at least now I'm on my way back to my Cherry I do feel that I should keep my eyes open and be careful._

"Daring I think we should be worried that father has not spoken to either of us all weekend, I mean its not like him to just give up!?" Dexter exclaimed.

"I know what you mean brother I too find it very odd that father has not even lectured us since the day of our arrival."

"What should we do? I mean knowing him he's got to be up to something most un fairest!"

"We just have to keep our eyes open brother thats all we can hope to do for now."

Normal Pov

The next day had come and Daring was on his way to his dragon slaying class when he ran into Apple.

"Oh hi Apple how have you been?" Daring asked nervously.

"Daring I just want you to know that I've done some thinking and well...I've decided to let it go and support your decisions." Apple says

"Really your letting go and moving on?" Daring says in shock.

"Yes Daring, its just like what happen with Ashlynn and Hunter; sure I was upset at first but if your not in my story then I shouldn't hold it against you. So no hard feelings?" Apple says while holding up the apple that King Charming told her to make sure that Daring got.

"Mmm, sure Apple no hard feelings I'm glad your able to get passed all of this." Daring says while taking the apple from Apple and taking a bite.

Apple was smiling happily, Daring not only took the apple but he was eating it too! So lost in thought about how her story would now return to normal that she didn't notice the painful look on Daring's face.

"Apple what is this?! Why does my insides hurt so much from eating this apple?!" Daring painfully says.

"Don't worry Daring once it takes into effect everything will be right again!" Apple says happily.

"Once it WHAT? Apple what have you done to me?!" Daring yells out.

"Not me Daring your father helped with this! See I told you that there was a cure and he helped me give it to you!"

"What ? Apple no you can't tru..." Instead of finishing his sentence Daring not being able to take anymore pain fainted instead.

"DARING ? DARING ,NO! someone anyone I need help right now!" Apple says in a panic. Luckily for her heard her yelling and rushed right over.

"Whats going on here? Whats with all the yelling?" Badwolf says looking at Apple.

"Apple...then..Daring...fainting it was not suppose to happen he said this would fix everything!" Apple says in a panicked confusion.

"Slow down Apple White and tell me what happen?" Badwolf says impatiently.

Apple takes a deep breathe and began "King Charming sent me these apples and told me to give it to his sons,but when I gave Daring's apple to him he FAINTED!"

Badwolf just rolled his eyes_ really again with this boy_! "Why did King Charming tell you to give his sons apples Apple?"

"He said it would fix everything ! That everything would go back to normal if they ate the apples." Apple answers back.  
"Well then he must have poisoned them!" Badwolf exclaimed

"What no he would never do that to his sons! He was just trying to help them." Apple defended.

"Well there is only one way to find out,do you have the other apple?"

"Yes right here." Apple says while pulling out the on meant for Dexter.

"We are gonna need to get this one tested to be sure, in the mean time we need to get Daring to the nurse's office and find his brother and Cerise to inform them of what just took place. And Raven also in case she can help find a cure."

"Fine but I should call King Charming so that he can explain, I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding!" Apple said holding on to the hope that everything could still be fixed.

"Very well Apple if anything it will force King Charming into having to explain himself."

Cerise Pov

_I had just finished one of my classes when I heard an announcement stating that myself, Dexter,and Raven had to go to the nurse's office right away. I really hope its not something too bad we have enough on our plate as it is._

Cerise had just made it to the front of the office door when she saw Dexter and Raven already there.

" Hey guys does either one of you know the reason why we were called down to the nurse's office for" Cerise asked the couple.

"I have know idea why do you know anything Dexter?" Raven asked

"I have no idea Raven, we better go in and find out."

The three walked inside the office to see not only the nurse but also , Apple White, and Headmaster Grim inside as well. This made the group even more nervous since their Headmaster made it very clear how much he disapproved of the couples and the fact that Apple looked like she was about to die.

"Whats going on? Why did you call us down here?" Dexter asked speaking for the group.

"I'm afraid Mr. Charming that a terrible matter has occurred that deeply concerns your brother." Headmaster Grim explained.

"DARING! What happen to Daring? Tell me right now!" Cerise shouts out completely upset.

"It seems that Apple has poisoned Daring with an apple!" Badwolf says answering her.

The group gasped in shock and Cerise turns to glare at Apple. "What?! Apple how could you? Why would do this to me."Cerise yells out.

"I didn't know this would happen he told me the apple would fix everything!" Apple says back.

"Who told you that Apple and fix what exactly?" Raven asked also glaring at Apple.

"King Charming...I got the apple from him...he sent me two one for Daring and one for Dexter he said everything would go back to normal that I would have my story again!" Apple says in tears.

"He lied to you Apple, I knew my father was unhappy with our choices but I didn't think he would take it this far!" Dexter exclaimed getting angry.

"But...but why would he do that he's your father?" Apple asked sheepishly.

"He maybe our father Apple but Daring and I both know that its more important to him that we behave like perfect prince charming's and not how we wish to live our lives! And he knew that you would believe anything he said so he used you."

"Please tell me you know how to cure it!" Cerise asked looking at the adults,"Please tell me it can be fixed!"

"I'm afraid that until we get the other apple tested we will not know whats in it so that it can be cured ." Headmaster Grim says.

"What? How long is that going to take?" Cerise asked.

"I'm afraid it will take about a week to get the full results , until then we have to wait I'm afraid."

The look on Cerise's face was nothing but pure heartbreak, she could not stay in the room any longer and ran off in a hurry. Raven and Dexter sadly watched her run away knowing that she wanted to be alone for the moment.

"While I know that you are all very sad right now but I have filed a report to the police and they should be on their way to the Charming's castle to arrest King Charming, in the mean while its best that you all go about your day." Headmaster Grim inform the rest of the students in the room.

"Alright, I better go find Cerise anyways to see how she's holding up." Raven says

"Right and I better talk to Darling and let her hear it from me before word gets out about what happen." Dexter says while he and Raven walk out the door.

MN: Wow this is just so sad right now.

FN: Indeed hopefully something happens to fix all this!

Brooke Page: Why don't you just tell Maddie that Daring just needs true loves kiss! She can then tell Cerise and everything will be saved.

MN: Brooke what are you doing here you know your grounded after what you did at Spring Unsprung! (yeah I saw it!)

Brooke Page: But it was to help them then! just like we can help them now!  
FN: It doesn't matter Brooke we are not suppose to get involved!

"Well it doesn't matter now anyways narrators I heard everything so I'm gonna find Cerise and let her know now! Thanks Brooke!" Maddie says while rushing to the girls dorms were she knew Cerise would be.

MN: See what you did Brooke its Spring Unsprung all over again!

Brooke Page: I helped ! We should always help when we can we live here too!

Cerise was on her bed crying her eyes out when she heard a knock on her door.

"Go Away!" she shouted.

"Cerise open up I know how you can help Daring!" Maddie answers back. Cerise rushes to the door to let Maddie into the room.

"What how do you know how to help Daring?" Cerise asked

"I heard the narrators speak about the cure of course!" Maddie says in a sing song voice.

"What narrators?"

"The voices in my head! They said the cure would be found by way of the truest mouth!" Maddie explained.

"What?! way of the truest mouth whats that?!"

"Why true loves kiss of course! You have to kiss Daring and then he will wake up lets go already!" Maddie says while grabbing Cerise and running out the door. On the way back to the nurse office the ran into Raven.

"Whoa were are you two going in such a hurry?" Raven asked them.

"Maddie just told me how I can help Daring so I'm going back to the nurses office!" Cerise says while still running.

"What?! Guy wait for me!" Raven says trying to catch up.  
The trio where now in front of the door and about to walk in when they saw Dexter walking in there direction.

"Hey guys I just got off the phone with Darling, I thought I would check to see how Daring looked; what are you guys doing back here?" He asked.

"Maddie told Cerise how she can cure Daring and we're going to see if it will work!" Raven explained.

"WHAT?! Really how?"

"True loves kiss, so if you guys don't mind I think I should just go in alone for this one." Cerise says while blushing.

"Of course Cerise,go right a head." Raven says while gesturing to the door. Cerise then takes a deep breathe and walks inside.

"Do you think the kiss will work Dexter?" Raven says while looking at her boyfriend.

"I'm sure it will Raven, Cerise and Daring love each other as much as you and I do." Dexter says while pulling her into a hug.

"Thats so sweet Dexter!" Raven says while hugging him back.

"Aww you guys are cuter then a boy holding a bunny!" Maddie says while getting in between them and pulling them into a hug on either side of her.

Cerise was looking around the nurse's office when she finally found the room they had put Daring inside of. And the he was laying on the bed if you didn't know any better you would think he was just sleeping he looked so peaceful.

"Oh beasty if only you could see how ironic you look right now, you left Apple's story only to become the damsel yourself." Cerise says with a small laugh as she approached the bed he was in.

"Well here goes everything," Cerise then leans down and kisses Daring's lips and waits for a few seconds. When nothing happen she was about to walk away when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Where are you going Cherry Wolf?"

Cerise turned to look and yes indeed the kiss worked Daring was awake once again.

"Beasty your ok!" Cerise says while throwing her arms around Daring pulling him into a hug.

"Of course I'm alright! You didn't really think some apple was gonna stop Prince Daring Charming did you!" Daring says confidently while returning the hug.

"Of course not...but you should know one thing though." Cerise told him.

"I already know you love me."Daring says while looking at Cerise.

"No thats not it."

"Then what is it?" Daring asked confused.

"My dad knows you fainted again." Cerise says with a laugh.

"Oh great I had just got him to stop calling me the fainting prince!"

Brooke Page: And the all lived Happily Ever After High! But not King Charming he is in mirror prison now!

FN: Brooke! We told you no narrating while your grounded!

**A/N alright everyone that was it I hope you enjoyed this journey with me! you will see an extra chapter for special thanks and future announcements so yeah thats it! as I have said before and I will say it again stay calm and ship Darise and Dexven! and i'm not crying I swear!**


	14. special THANKS AND Announcements

**Special thanks**

Well most of you know by now that the story is sadly over now and I just want to stay thanks to all the people who read,followed, favorite and reviewed this story. If it were not for you guys responding so well to this story I might have given up on it. What you guys my not know is that a lot of the times when I come up with chapter ideas its almost always future chapters. For example I already had an idea on how the charming brother's meeting with their father was going to be like before I even had Daring turn into the beast. In that way is how I knew it was time to end it because I don't know where else to go with it. I still have more to say but I'm gonna start thanking people now!

**Thank you to the following 28 people who favorite this story:**

AngelWingsRocks, Avita Life, BlackCheetah16,Clover112796,HaloMarchBaby,Hinbug123,Iesha7,Inkdawn12,Justine20,Kaoru Anderson,LizzGaby25,Luxray24,Mikado X Goddess, Oliv isabella, OppsieDasi,RavenQueenFan2605,Stefani2108,SuperAlex64,alicenuzlockejourney101,avoriefrancisque,dexvenxxlover,floraa-chan,iiRobynHoodii,jordandragons,kay13kallyn, laloquita co,samantha pitcher 50,tanner browning 10.  
**I'm grateful for everyone here and to anyone who will favorite in the future.**

**Thanks also to the 30 people who followed this story:**

Alia Sharma, AngelWingsRocks, Average Everyday Sane Psycho, BlackCheetah16,Dazed Ryo, GeminiQueenRocks,Gravespawn,Hinbug123,IceQueenSwag,Inkdawn12,Justine20,Oliv isabella, OppsieDasi,PersonWhoLikesNaruto,RavenQueenFan2605, ,Spirit09,Stefani2108,StoryMaker7,SuperAlex64,TheNargana, Xateramusa,alicenuzlockejourney101,dexvenxxlover,iiRobynHoodii,kay13kallyn,laloquita co, ninamusiclover, tanner browning 10.  
**Really guys super grateful to you!**

**Now for the people that reviewed the story!:**

GeniniQueenRocks(my very first review for the story!)  
RavenQueenFan2605(also added my story to the Dexven Shippers community)  
BlackCheetah16  
Average Everyday Sane Psycho  
Guest(this applies to everyone who reviewed under guest)  
Saturn'smoon  
Power Poff Girls  
Kaoru Anderson(this is also for your sister for reminding me to descried Daring as the beast)  
Lola  
Drama Cutie  
Kameron the God of Fairytales  
Justine  
Gravespawn(you really did help push me to not take the easy route by asking for no Apple bashing)  
Clover112796  
tannerbrowning10  
AnimationAlma  
OppsieDasi(never stop liking what you like because of your age!)  
LizzieHeartsfan3(we may have had our differences but you still read this story)  
No name please(thanks for telling me to fix my grammar)  
mysteygirl100(you might have caused this story to end quicker by asking for so many updates!)  
veronica toon 7 (thank you for letting me know when words were cut off in this story)  
Windsofdreams  
dexvenxxlover

**Thank you to all the reviewers and if you don't see a side note next to your name its not because I don't also love your reviews I only added those so that people will know how they helped the story move along.**

**And finally thank you all because even if you didn't follow,favorite or review this story right now has 7,283 views and counting that means even when there was times when I got little to no reviews for a chapter I COULD STILL SEE THAT PEOPLE WERE READING IT! And that means so much to me!**

I have so more news though I will be making another Ever After High story! Same main pairings as this one but with other pairings also. The only difference is that it will be M rated and also be very different from this plot with new ocs that I'm thinking up right now. So I hope to see some of you in my next story which I plan to post by some time in March. I just need to get a few things together and I should be good to go! So I guess I will see you next story unless for some reason you either can't read M rated or won't. And for any one wondering what this plot might hold well I just want to ask how do you feel about greek myths and the avatar series? (wink wink) thats it see ya next time people...hopefully?! 


End file.
